Misguided Fate
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: Reloaded, with HTML. The Final Chapter is up, enjoy read, Reveiw and answer the question for me.(Features, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Shane Helms)
1. Darkness of the Mist

Title: Misguided fate 

Author: Amaroqwolf82 

Synopsis: After yet another beating from his friend Matt hardy, Shannon Moore looses his mind. Can Matt realize the Error of his ways, and help bring his friend back from the place he's gone to. Or is it too late? 

Authors Notes: I see this happening I don't know why I just do. So, bear with me and keep in mind I'm only writing what comes to mind. Also, anything written between these #~#~ Are Memories. 

Authors Dedications: To my Three B's. 

----- 

Shannon stumbled into the shower closing his eyes and fighting tears. They leaked from his eyes though as if they had a will of their own. The hot water ran down his bruised back. He tried to ignore the pain but it was too much, he slid down the wall sobbing weakly as pain washed over his body from the pain in his back, legs, hips and chest. There were old and new bruises decorating his body and he was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift away again. He had taken to drifting away whenever Matt was pissed at him. It was easier to take the abuse when Matt came after him if he wasn't there. He remained under the steady stream-loosing track of time. 

"Shannon?" Said someone from behind him. 

The Platinum blonde jerked awake and looked up from his huddled position on the floor. He was half expecting to see Matt standing there ready to wail on him again. But no it was Shane Helms. Shannon's eyes went wide and he slowly stood up realizing he was still fully dressed. He must have blacked out before coming into the shower. He sighed softly and smiled weakly at Shane. 

"Hey, Shane." He tried to pass off the soaking wet clothes as an everyday occurrence. 

"Shannon are you okay?" Shane asked looking concerned. 

"Yeah, sorry just was uh, spaced out." He said hoping Shane would buy it. 

Shane continued looking at him silently studying his life long friend. Shannon was trying to hide something but Shane couldn't put his finger on it. "You sure you're okay?" Shane asked again. 

Shannon nodded and forced a Smile. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said. 

Shane watched Shannon walk out. The Blonde was limping slightly and Shane couldn't help but wonder about the smaller man. Something was obviously wrong if he was sitting in the shower with all his clothes on. Maybe he should talk to Vince about give Shannon some time off. 

Shannon limped down the hall hoping against hope that he wouldn't run into Matt. He didn't think he could deal with yet another beating in one day. He sighed as he made it to his dressing room. He pushed the door open and slipped in. He leaned against the door and slid down it. He just wanted to curl up and die right now. He was in pain he was miserable and he wasn't gonna last much longer under this type of abuse. He dropped his head to his knees and closed his eyes shivering because the cement floor of the dressing room was icy cold. He didn't move though he honestly didn't care if he got sick. Then in his mind he heard. 

_ Yeah, but if ya get sick, you'll do something wrong and give him more reasons to hit you! **_

Shannon struggled to his feet and stumbled over to change into some warm dry clothes. After he was fully clothed in a Black sweater and a pair of loose fitting jeans so nothing could hurt his bruises more he slowly limped from the dressing room. His knee was killing him. 

_ "You fucked up again Shannon!"_

Shannon jerked around looking about for his tormenter. Matt was no where in sight the voice had come from his head. He sighed softly and started walking again thinking about maybe seeing the House doctor for his knee. 

_ "You need to learn another Lesson don't you Shannon?" _

This time Shannon nearly dropped to the ground and cowered but, once again it had come from his head. He sighed nervously and ran his hand across his left arm. He needed to get out of the arena. He picked up his pace but it hurt his knee too much. He slowed down and went back to his slow old man decrepit walk. He sighed nearly jumped out of his skin at a loud crashing sound. He turned and looked around noting the hall was empty of human inhabitation. 

** "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE SHANNON!"**

Shannon jumped his eyes wide in terror now. He was positive that Matt was somewhere around. He turned and let out a scream of terror. He backed up rapidly and hit the wall. He shook his head and slid down the wall his hands up to protect his face and body. He closed his eyes and curled up on himself trying to get away from his own mind. 

Shawn Michael's stared in confusion at the blonde as he backed away screaming in terror then huddling on the floor like he was expecting to be hit. He moved slowly forward looking at the blonde. "Hey, Kid." Sense the name seemed to allude him at this point in time. 

Shannon flinched away from the man, he thought it was Matt. He couldn't take the abuse anymore his mind had cracked shattered and was ruined. Matt had destroyed the few dreams the younger man had had. 

**You've really done it this time Shannon, proved what a screw up you can be! **

Shannon shook his head drawing himself into a tighter ball rocking him self and mumbling incoherently. 

Shawn looked on in concern and again tried to get the younger mans attention but failed miserably when he pulled away and scrambled across the floor making high pitched wailing sounds. 

Shawn kneeled down and looked at Shannon silently. The leg of his jeans had ridden up and Shawn could see the massive bruising on his shins. "Kid who did this to you?" He asked. 

**"Don't you tell anyone about this, if you do, this will look like child's play."**

Shannon just whimpered and curled up tighter. Matt had made him swear and he always kept his promises. He couldn't tell. He couldn't even tell anyone what had been done to him. He jerked when hands touched his shoulder and a low keening moan escaped his throat. 

Shawn sighed and stood up and looked around. Maybe he should get an EMT or something; obviously this kid was hurt and hurt bad. But, he couldn't get close enough to even get the kid to see he wasn't gonna hurt him. He didn't know what to do. 

"Hey, Kid I'm gonna go get help alright." He said and hurried to find some EMT's. 

Shannon slowly uncurled from his ball and crawled across the floor till he was behind some stacking crates. He curled up in his dark hiding spot and closed his eyes rocking and talking incoherently to himself. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Matt Hardy was getting pissed he had over heard Michael's talking about seeing bruises on Moore. And now he couldn't find the little M'fer. The Arena would close in 10 minutes and then what was he supposed to do. He growled and kicked a stack of Boxes in his anger. 

The Yelp of terror froze him in his steps and stepped around the boxes and looked down. Sitting huddled on the floor was Shannon. He was staring up with those huge blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Matt narrowed his eyes and reached down hauling the younger man to his feet. "Let's go Shannon," He said. 

"Where are we going?" Shannon asked he appeared to have control over himself again. 

"Back to the hotel the Arena's about to close for the night." Matt said letting Shannon go. 

The blonde followed him silently from the arena not speaking just a silent shadow. Matt didn't like the silence it made him nervous. He kept gazeing over his shoulder keeping an eye on Shannon. He noted that the younger mans eyes were darting back and forth and he seemed pretty skittish. Matt was gonna have to have a talk with him when they get back to the hotel room. 

Shannon slowly sat down on the edge of the bed he shivered a little. He was still cold from getting himself soaking wet then sitting on the cold floor in the locker room. He saw Matt looking at him and he struggeled not to get up and run because it would probably just cause more trouble. 

"What the hell is going on with you?" Matt snapped looking at Shannon. 

Shannon shrugged and looked down at his hands which were in his lap. He released the death grip he had on each hand and laid them palm down on the white blanket. He could sense Matt stareing at him and he tried not to look up but he slowly did. 

Matt was gazeing at him silently a darkness in his already dark eyes. Shannon jerked his head down not wanting to look in those eyes not wanting to be foreced to remember. His mind was spriling downwards, away from reality, into the darkness of his twisted mind. He could remember those times when he was little. When his mother had...he coudln't think of it but already the painful memories were grabbing him and yanking him down into the painful past. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ "You've been misbehaveing again havn't you Shannon?" She snapped as soon as he came through the front door that evening. _

4 year old Shannon shook his head rapildly. "NO, Momma I was just with Daddy." he said already scared. 

She narrowed her eyes and swooped down on her cowering child. Her red nails digging into the tender young flesh. She dragged him down the hallway and a shudder went through his small frame. 

"Please Momma not the Laundry room, I've been good!" He wailed struggeling franticlly to escape his mother's steal like grip. 

"You've done nothing but misbehave sense the day you were born, all you did was cry and whine and make such a fuss!" She dragged him into the laundry room. 

Shannon whimpered and looked around silently a shudder went through him as his mother looked down on him that cold unloveing look in her eyes. He looked towards the door with thoughts of bolting but he steel like hand tightened on his arm and yanked him over to the washing machine. 

"Mamma please no!" He cried struggeling franticcly to escape. She pulled the roll of duct tape from the shelf above the washing machaine and ripped a strip off and calmly silently wrapped it around his wrists. He struggeled as a second peice of tape came out and was painfully slapped over his lips silencing his pleas for mercy. Tears leaked from his crystaline blue eyes..... 

Shannon blinked comeing back slowly from the far away place. Matt was looking at him in confusion anger burning behind those chocolate brown eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" Matt grumbeled. 

Shannon looked at him silence burning through the room. Matt slowly took a step back nervously. "Shannon?" 

The first blow sent Matt flying backwards into a chair the chair crumpled under his weight. Matt looked up in shock as Shannon came towards him slowly almost as if he wasn't there anymore. 

"No, more." He whispered. 

Matt scrambeled to his feet and another blow rounded him into the wall and Shannon slammed into his lower back, the kidneys, burning pain roared through him and he tried to push away from the wall. Shannon helped him with that. He wrapped a hand into Matt hair and yanked him back away from the wall. 

"No, more." He whispered again his voice shakeing. "No, more pain..no more bruises, no more WATER!!" He nearly screamed 

Matt stared at him in confusion and then let out a terrified yelp as Shannon dragged him backwards picking up a pair of Scissors off the dresser. Matt struggeled and managed to get free he quickly moved away from Shannon who was stareing blankly at the shineing metal of the scissors. 

"Shannon, put the scissors down." Matt said nervously watching the younger blonde. 

Shannon looked up his eyes were blank empty and cold. Deathly cold. The Scissors slowly opened the shineing blade flashed and red blood welled from slice in the pale flesh of Shannon's arm. "No, more pain..no more suffering." 

"SHANNON STOP!" He yelled. 

Shannon jerked and looked at him the coldness was still there. There was no life in the blue grey eyes. He lifted the Scissors looking at them silently his eyes flashing in the blade as he rotated them. 

"Shannon," Matt said softly. 

Shannon slowly reached up with his free hand and lifted a chunk of his blonde hair. "No more." He whispered tears in his eyes. 

"Shink" White blonde hair fell to the floor. 

"Shannon, Stop." Matt said trying to shake the blonde from his state. 

"Shink," more whisps fluttered to the floor some sticking to his arm where the blood was smeared and drying. 

"S--S--Shannon!" He finnally managed to stammer out. 

The blue grey eyes focused on Matt silently. "Help me." he managed to whisper softly before crumpleing to the blood spattered beigh carpeting. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The flashing blue and red lights were really starting to hurt Matt's eyes as the Paramedic continued shining her white light in his eyes. "I'm fine!" He finally grumbled. 

The Paramedic study for a minute turned the light off and nodded her head. "You should have someone keep an eye on your for tonight just in case." She said pulling the white rubber gloves from her hands. 

He nodded I'll go talk to my brother. He slowly got up then looked towards the other ambulance that was just pulling away. "Whats going to happen to him?" he asked. 

He would be telling a lie if he said Shannon's action's from earlier hadn't scared him to death. He sighed and looked back at the paramedic. "Most likely he will be taken to first methadist, where his wounds will be tended." She paused. "And most likely he'll have a phsyc evaluation." 

She closed one of the boxes that were open. "Take care of yourself Mr. Hardy." She stated and walked around to meet up with her partner. 

~~~~~~ 

TBC~ 

I will continue I PROMISE!!! 


	2. Monster's of Society

Title: Misguided Fate: 

Author: Amaroqwolf 

Author's notes: Wow, none this time round. 

Synopsis: Shannon Moore is lost in the greyness of his mind, and Phsycitrist Jeanna Bishop tries to figure out what happened? 

~~~~~~ 

Shannon sat silently curled up in the chair. The heel's of his feet were pressed against his thighs, his arms were wrapped around his shins, and his head was resting on his knees. His Blue grey eyes stared blankly at the window only 10 feet away. But, in the six months he had been in this place, the place of yellowed walls and green floors he only moved when propelled by a person. He could eat but, only after being forced to start. And even then more made it on him then in. His eyes remained blank never showing any emotion. He hadn't spoken a word sense he attacked Matt, His last words had been a cry for help and here, in this dank hole where they hid the monster's of society he would never get it. He would waste away to nothing a vision of the once vibrent life that had dwelled with in the fragil frame and no one would care. 

Why would they? He had tried to hurt someone. He was a Monster his mother had been right. Always right never wrong that was what his father had told him when he was little. 

_ Don't argue with son, she's always right never wrong._

His father had left him when he was eight dyeing in a horrific car wreck. Left him to his fate. Misguided as that fate had become he had formed it. Never strong enough to fight back, always able to be pushed around and forced to do things against his will. Unbidden tears had sprung to life in his eyes. He didn't blink though they just ran down his face stareing not moveing just listening to the inner workings of his damaged mind. If he tried to come out it hurt like shards of glass digging into his fragil and exposed flesh. He couldn't do it he would remain folded deep with-in the warm saftey of his mind. He was safe there nesteled and supported in his locked off world. 

Safe in the grey mist of his mind.... 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jeanna Bishop had worked in the Mental instatuite for nearly 2 years. She had seen some come and some go but none that intrigged her as much as the small Shannon Moore. She thought about him as she chewed on her pen. She knew he had been a wrestler but before that she had no inkling of what could set off his desent into madness. Most people she had spoken to she could pinpoint it. But with Moore there was no pin-point. She sighed and tapped the notepad infront of her looking over her notes, as brief as they were she knew there had to be something. Someway to break through the emptyness in those eyes. Some way to find her way to the mind with in that small fragile body. There was a knock at her door and she slowly glanced up annoyed with haveing to stop studying her problem. 

"Come in." She said. 

The door opened and Gregory Pitt came in with that wolfish grin on his face that made Jaenna roll her eyes and looked him in his. 

"Hey, Jaenna." He said still grinning. 

If she belived in mythologiccal creatures she would of belived this man was some paranormal creature. "What do you want Gregory?" She said disdainfully. 

" I saw the new Phsyco they brought in here, he's quite a head case ain't he?" 

"Gregory shut up." She responded. "What do you want?" She asked. 

He grinned that predatory smile. "Your new headcase." He said gleefully. "Is a star..I want access to him." He chuckeled. 

"No," She responded. "I won't let you exploit my patientes. 

"Oh, come on he won't even know it." Came the response in a pleading voice. 

Jeanna stared at him coldly. "I'll know and I won't allow it now leave or I'll have Rufus remove you." 

Gregory sneered at her and straightened up. "I'll get to him don't worry about that, get his families premission." 

Jeanna rose to her feet and stepped around the desk she went to the door and opened it. "Rufus come here please?" 

The big black man came into the room and looked down in disgust at Gregory. "What can I do Ms. Bishop?" he asked. 

"Remove the reporter and make sure he never steps foot in this building again unless its in a straight jacket." She responded. 

Rufus cracked his knuckels. "Be my pleasuer Ms. Bishop." Rufus grabbed Gregory. "Come along Mr. Pitt." And dragged him from the room. 

Jeanna sighed and sat down. She looked down at the file and studied the pictures. He seemed to show no cracks in his demeanor. He seemed perfectly stable so what had set him off. 

What had put him to the emotional point of begging for help. She tapped the pen on the file and looked at one of the names. The man who had been with her patient when he had broken down. If she could speak with him maybe what had happened in those last few moments of clearity in the younger man's head. 

She nodded silently comeing to a decision she needed to speak with this Matt Hardy, the person who had been with Mr. Moore before and dureing his breakdown. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Alright, I'll see you at 2 O'clock then." Matt Hardy said and hung the phone up. 

He pushed his hair back and frowned slightly, great just what he needed some phsycitrist comeing around and trying to figure out through him what went wrong with Shannon. He sighed and ran a hand across his face. What was he supposed to say. Yeah I beat the shit out of him a couple hours before he snapped and almost slit his own wrists right in front of me. 

He sighed groaned and dropped onto the bed thinking about what he was going to say. Shit anything he could say would get him in a shit load of trouble plan and simple. He might as well take a shower and change his clothes before this docter lady got here. He could at least be clean and in fresh clothes for signing his death warrent. 

He came out of the shower and Pulled on a clean T-shirt and jeans. He studied the clock for a silent minute and sighed as there was a knock on the door. "When death comes knocking at the door you have nothing better to do then answer." 

He walked over and opened the door. The woman standing in the hallway had shoulder length Reddish brown hair, and blue eyes. She gazed at him. "Mr. Hardy?" 

"Ms. Bishop?" He questioned pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

The woman nodded. "May I come in?" She asked. 

He nodded and stepped back allowing her into the hotel room. He watched her walk across the room, the blue jeans she was wearing were a bit tight, and the grey T-shirt with the dark blue short sleaves fit nicely and her hair was pulled back in a professional looking bun. The thick black framed glasses accented the outfit nicely. 

"Would you like something to drink?" He wanted to smack himself. " A seat?" Yep definitly needed to smack himself. 

She smiled and sat down at one the tables. She placed the notepad she was holding on the table then looked at him. "Mr. Hardy I don't bite please calm down." 

Yeah sit down and she'll bite yer head off as soon as you touch on that subject. He sighed and walked over and took a seat and started studying his nails. He didn't look up as she dug threw her handbag for a pencil. 

"Mr.Hardy?" She finally spoke again. 

With out looking up he spoke. "Matt." He said. 

"Huh?" She responded sounding confused. 

He glanced up. "My names Matt, My Dad's Mr. Hardy." 

She nodded. "You can call me Jaenna." she responded smileing. 

He nodded and leaned back in the chair he seemed a little more at ease after the exchange of first names. But, his hands instinctivly went up and pushed his hair back out his face. She noted a scar on his forehead but didn't say anything about it. 

He studied her as she studied him trying to figure out what her game was. He couldn't see what she was playing she hadn't spoken sense they had exchanged names. He finally sighed. "You had some questions?" He asked 

She blinked rapidly then nodded. "Yes," She stammered thrown off by his bluntness. "You were with Mr. Moore on April 15th correct?" She asked slowly poseing her pen over the pad of paper. 

"Yeah," was the only forcomeing response. 

She looked at him studying him. His face was perfectly composed and calm. He wasn't nervouse at all. She had her suspicions about him but, the way he was acting didn't fit with them. "Could you tell me what happened that day that could of caused Mr. Moore to do what he did?" 

His face clouded and a silky darkness came into his eyes and his voice as he spoke. "We had a Match in the ring that night. I was defending my title against Billy Kidman. As par to the script Shannon was supposed to Interfier and cause me to almost loose the title." He paused studied his nails then looked up again. "After that I as par to script was to then give him a twist of fate." 

"Twist of Fate?" She questioned. "I'm sorry I'm not much on wrestleing." 

He nodded. "Its understandable. Its more or less a Neckbreaker." He stated. "Anyway after the Match I lost track of Shannon. A freind of our Shane Helms spied him in the shower fully clothed but lost track of him shortly there after." 

"Shane Helms?" She asked. "How long have you known him?" 

"Sense I was a Teenager." Matt Responded and waited to see if she wanted him to continue. 

"What happened then?" She asked. 

He nodded. "Well, about 20 minutes Later Shawn Micheals had a run in with Shannon and he flipped out. Shawn reported seeing bruises on Shannon at the time and then went to find an EMT to Help Shannon. When they returned Shannon had moved on." 

"Thats when you found him correct?" Jeanna asked calmly watching Matt's face to see his reaction. 

He looked right back at her no smile no frown just flat plan lips. "Thats correct." She was good. But, he was better he was starting to suspect he was gonna get out of this interveiw with no problem. 

"Why did you not seak Medical Attention for Shannon then?" She asked. 

She saw it a flicker of surprise and uncertainty in his eyes as she threw him off. She struggeled not to grin and watched him silently watching his face as he struggeled to get a good answer out of his mouth. 

"It didn't seem he needed it, we aquire a lot of bruises in this line of work." He finally managed to spit out. 

She had him now. "Did you know Shannon required surgery on his left knee before he was imited to our Instatuit?" 

What was those emotions flashing rapidly threw his eyes as she spoke. Shock, fear..worry, questions oh she was sure he had his own questions. She decided to go all out before he could answer. She had to get him to loose that cool mask he was wearing. She wanted to see if this was the Monster Shannon was running from. "Have you ever laid a hand on Shannon outside the ring?" She asked watching his face still. 

"Ever slap him around cause he didn't fit in with you plans?" She rushed the next question. "Why is he afraid of water?" 

She saw it the lose of controle he looked down his shoulders hunched his fists clenched as he struggeled to controle the boiling temper she had seen in his eyes. She watched him silently. "Mr. Hardy are you the reason behind whats going on with Shannon." 

He didn't look up he didn't move. His hands remained clenched in front of him as he spoke. She could hear the barley restrained anger in his voice as he spoke. But, his words through her off. "How, dare you ask such questions. Shannon is like my brother. I would NEVER hurt him. EVER!" he snapped. "Leave now, this is rediculas.. I don't know why my best freind went crazy!" 

Jeanna slowly rose studying him still hopeing to catch something that would give him away. "Thank you for your time Mr. Hardy." She stated and headed out of the room. 

As soon as Matt heard the door click shut behind him he slumped over the table shuddering uncontrobbly. God, her rapid fire questions had almost got him. He had been so close to spilling everything. He just hoped to God Shannon didn't come out of it and spill it all. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Jeanna sat at her desk silently studying the notes she had made of her interveiw with Matt Hardy. He seemed genuinly concerned for his freind. But, something just didn't fit with his story. She stood up and walked over to the window that looked into the rec room. She could see several of her patients interacting happily with each other but she spied the Blonde head of Shannon curled up on the chair as always trying to remain as small as possible. She sighed and thought about the day he had been brought in. 

He had been non-resistent as they cut off the rest of his long hair just so he looked half-way desicent, hadn't even flinched when they had cleaned the gash on his arm. Then when they tried to get him in the shower he had thrown himself into a frenzy fighting with all his strength. He had managed to break one orderly's nose, by the time they had doped him up enough to get him stripped and into the water. Even so he had cried and whimpered the whole time shivering as if he was freezeing cold, even though the water was quite warm enough. 

The sound of someone knocking at her door brought her to the present and she turned half expecting to see Pitt standing there with that snide look on his face. But, instead standing there looking nervouse was a young man. His hair was pushed back out of his face by a yellow bandana, and his hair to speak of was bright green. She noted almost right away he seemed to have a habit of never looking you directly in the eye which she lead to belive he most likely had been abused as a youth. She waved him in so she could get a better look at the man. 

He was wearing a white Wife beater and a pair of baggy black jeans and a pair of Sneakers. On his right arm was a tattoo of something she couldn't make it out. The way his facial hair was trimmed was rather interesting. She noted the black nail polish on his nails. 

"How, can I help you?" She asked. 

"My Name is Jeff Hardy." He stated. 

She studied him no wonder he had looked farmiler. Her eyes managed to snag his for a minute before they darted away to study the office. To look at anything she noticed there was some dried paint flecks in his eyebrows and in the roots of his hair that were visiable under the bandana. 

"Would you like to take a seat?" She questioned starting to sit down. 

He shook his head his hands dwelving into the pockets of his jeans. "No, I'll stand." He looked at her and his eyes remained steady on her. 

They were a bright intense green. "I know whats wrong with Shannon." 

Jeanna jerked upright before she could sit down. "What?" She managed to stammer out. 

" I know whats wrong with Shannon." He responded. "His Mother started it, and Matt finnished it." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~ 

TBC.... 

A/N: OOOOOO Cliff Hanger! Hang on till next Chapter...I'm doing happy time on this fic, sense I plotted it all out before I wrote it. WEEEEEE GO ME!! (Dances slightly) Okay the happy wolf must go write more. YAY! 


	3. The Broken Shards

Misguided Fate Pt. 3 The long climb. 

Amaroq'sNotes: Yay, just so my fans know I no nothing of Phsyciatry, so don't be telling me I screwed up. 

Synopsis: Jeanna Bishop may now have an insight to what going on, With the help of Jeff Hardy. 

~_~_~_~_~_~~_~ 

"What?" Jeanna asked slumping into her chair starring at the odd man standing before her. 

"His mother started all of this, Matt completed it." Jeff responded watching her with his intense green eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Jeanna asked nervously. 

Jeff sighed and his hands came out of his pockets and he studied her silently for a minute. Jeanna got the idea this man wasn't quite right in the head. "When Shannon was young his mother used to abuse him. At one point she put duct tape over his mouth around his hands and feet and put him in the washing machine." He paused and looked out into the rec-room. 

Jeanna watched him not willing to interrupt the man. She had a feeling this was going to hurt her to hear it, but she knew if she wanted to help Shannon she needed to know what happened. 

Jeff sighed and pulled a hand from his pocket and chewed on one nail then stopped. "He would of drowned if his father hadn't heard him." 

Jeanna turned and looked out into the rec-room where one of the oderlies was moving the small blonde towards the sleeping quarters. She sighed and shook her head. "What did Matt do?" She finally asked. 

He looked back at her and sighed loudly. "It started before we even all worked together. Just once in awhile Matt would loose his Temper and Smack one of us around a bit." 

"One of you?" She asked. 

He stiffened and she filed that away. "Me, Shannon, Evan, the ones that hung out in mine and Matt back yard." He looked down at the floor almost like a child who was waiting to be scolded. 

"What happened to Shannon?" She fell silent for a minute. "Or what do you belive happened to Shannon?" 

Jeff looked at her from under his hair and was silent. She though silently to herself. God this man has a lot of people scared to talk. "Jeff, please if you know something that could help Shannon you need to tell me." 

"I belive Matt has on one or more occasions beaten Shannon." He sucked air between his teeth and shifted uncomfortably. 

She slowly sat down. "Please have a seat." 

He shook his head. "No, standing is good." 

She nodded and watched the man silently. "Can you tell me anything, proof you have to this?" 

Jeff looked back at her silent and shook his head. "No, I can't prove it, I just have a feeling about it." He paused. "Matt's a good player..he'll play indignant if ya push him to had though, he'll snap." 

She nodded she was pretty sure he had been pretty close to that yesterday. She nodded her head and folded her hands. "Would he be likely to hurt someone if they pushed him to far?" She asked. 

Those unstable green eyes came back to look at her they stayed on her face for several minutes and when they finally flicked away she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "You, don't want to push him." 

She nodded and leaned back closing her eyes for a minute. "Alright, no pushing." She stated. "How do we get him to confess?" 

Jeff turned and stared at her again but this time she saw something behind those unstable eyes. There was fear and possibly anger burning through the uncertainty that clouded his eyes. "There's no way..Matt doesn't feel guilt." he paused. "He..he" He took a deep breath. "He hasn't sense Mom died when we were little." 

Jeanna took a deep breath and tapped a finger on her forehead she then picked up a pen tried to write then stopped. She looked up and watched the young man pace back and forth across the room. There was something else. He was keeping something from her. "What is it Jeff?" 

He sighed and looked at her. "Can I see Shannon?" He asked. "I was hoping maybe I could talk to him." 

She stood up and smiled. "Of course no problem." She responded standing up. 

He grinned and there was a new light in his eyes. "Thanks." He said. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Shannon didn't move when the door to his room opened. His eyes remained fixed on a spot on the far wall. He knew who it was coming into see him he just didn't want to see her. She moved with in his line of sight and he tried to look away. 

"Shannon, someone's here to see you." Jeanna said softly. 

He didn't move didn't respond. He could see her but he wouldn't respond. Responding only brought anger and pain. He couldn't deal with that anymore it was safer to stay where he was. 

"Shannon?" Jeff said softly. 

He responded he couldn't resist his eyes snapped into focus and stared up at Jeff. They started to fade away they floated off of Jeff and towards the wall. 

"Shannon I know your still in there." Jeff stated kneeling down in Shannon's line of sight. 

He watched Shannon's eyes silently looking for some sign that he was being acknowledged. A flick and the eyes looked at him. Jeff sighed nervously. "Shannon I want help you." He said. 

The eyes flicked again and looked at Jeanna, Shannon looked back at Jeff and he nodded his head slowly. 

"You remember home?" He asked slowly. "In North Carolina?" 

Shannon nodded again his eyes dancing slightly with a soft light. 

Jeff slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed watching Shannon not wanting to scare him or shove him back into the darkness of his mind. "What do you remember Shannon?" 

Shannon turned his head and looked at Jeff his eyes confused and frightened. It was like he didn't know what to say, or how to word it, He looked away and across the room again then slowly turned his head and looked at Jeff. "The birds." 

Jeanna watched in silence, this was the first time she had ever heard him speak and it had taken only 10 minutes from Jeff to get him talking. She was about to speak but she stopped herself. She didn't want to shatter the fragile semblance that the other man had set up. He was slowly building a bridge trying to lead Shannon back to them. She wasn't going to risk that. 

Jeff grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "The birds?" He asked softly. 

Shannon nodded and grinned. "Flying over the beach." He responded a soft wavering note of confidence in his voice. It didn't hurt this time the sharp shards that had ripped at him the last time he had tried to come back was gone. 

Jeff nodded. "You want go to the beach with me Shannon?" He asked building slowly giving Shannon safe places to rest if he needed to. 

Shannon's eyes flicked and seemed to glaze and then fear sparked in them again. To leave the safety within his mind did he want to really do that. He looked to Jeanna slowly nervously his voice shaking awaiting a rebuke or a smack for his efforts. "Can I?" 

Jeanna smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course you can, I have no problem with it." 

He looked at Jeff and nodded his head. "I want go to the beach with you." 

Jeff looked up at Jeanna and grinned. "So when can we go Doc?" He asked. 

Jeanna smiled back at the two of them. "Well, I'll have to file some paper work and such with the bosses and such. And Shannon, will have to submit to a Phsyc evaluation before I can take him from the building." She paused and watched him. 

Shannon slowly looked at her then slowly down. "I..I..I won't tell you what happened." He stammered out. 

"Thats not what we want know." She answered. "We just wanna be sure your going to be okay." 

"To go back into society?" He asked looking down. 

She paused feeling bad about this but she kneeled down and took one of his hands. "Shannon I think your fit for society." She paused. " I don't think you did anything wrong at all ever." 

"Then why all the tests?" He asked a disturbed light in his eyes. 

"Just so my bosses can see what I see." She responded looking him in the eye. "I'll be there I won't let anyone hurt you." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Jeff watched her as they walked back into her office. He didn't like this he was betraying his family but, to help prove Shannon didn't deserve this was what he had planned on doing that morning and if he had to he would get Matt to come after him somehow. When she turned he instinctively looked away. 

"I'll call you after the meeting." She stated looking at him she picked up a notebook and held it out. "If you want give me a number to call you at." 

Jeff slowly took the notebook and picked up a pen and slowly scratched out his cell phone number. He handed it back and looked at her. "You'll call me wether it goes good or bad." 

Jeanna nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you for your Help Mr. Hardy." She said smiling at him. 

He smiled slightly in return. "Jeff." He stated. "My dad is Mr. Hardy." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

TBC~ 

A/N: Okay here we go...Thank you to all who Reveiw. Just so you know at don't get agravated with me, I'll be posting probably every other day. Sense I have come to the decision that at least half of the next chapter must be written before I feel comfertable posting the next chapter. So Chapter four won't come up till half of Chapter five is written. So, kayo okay...CFN AmaroqWolf. 


	4. Devided Fate

Title: Misguided Fate Pt 4: 

Author: AmaroqWolf 

Amaroq's Notes: Heya all again here is Chapter four..I'm doing good with this one. YAY ME! Now I shouldn't get to proud cause with my luck I'll get writer's block and you'll all hate me! Weeeeeee...No you don't hate me you all love me right? (Cries) Sorry, I'll stop now. Onward. 

Dedications: To My three B's. 

Synopsis: Problems arise on the path to healing when one bad thing leads to another. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

The soft yet Raccous cry of the sea gulls danceing about over the smokey waves. Jeanna Bishop stood silently watching the two men. It had taken longer then she had thought it would to get permission to take Shannon from the hospital. Jeff had met them at the beach and was now standing beside Shannon was sitting in the sand his arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes were open and starring at the birds floating over the ocean. 

Jeanna walked slowly towards the two of them wondering what to do. She didn't want to disturb Shannon's peaceful mind state at this point in time but, she didn't wanna get in trouble for keeping him out to long. Jeff saw her coming towards them he kneeled down and gently touched Shannon on the shoulder and said something to him softly. The head nodded in response and looked back out at the water slideing across the sand only a few feet away. Jeff turned and walked up to Jeanna. 

"Whats up?" He asked one eye going back to Shannon watching him the other studying her. 

"I need to take him back to the hospital." She responded to his question. 

He looked at her and shook his head. "No, " He said. 

She blinked in surprise. "What?" She shook her head. "Jeff you don't have a say in this." 

Jeff shook his head. "Yes, I do." he said. "And Shannon is going back to my house with me, " 

"You can't do that Shannon needs help." She said getting angery. 

"I can and I am, Shannon already agreed to this." Jeff said pushing his hair back and then he turned his head to look in on Shannon. His eyes went wide. "What the fuck!" 

Jeanna turned her head and looked right at what Jeff was looking at. "Shit!" She cursed and quickly followed after Jeff. 

Gregory Pitt was kneeling in the sand next to Shannon talking to him. Shannon had curled into a small ball on the sand not moving or talking. Pitt kept pushing at Shannon trying to get him to talk. 

Jeff reached the two men first and sent Pitt sprawling with a quick kick to the hip. Shannon didn't move as Jeff kneeled next to Shannon and stared at Pitt who was pulling himself out of the sand. 

Jeanna hurried up and stared at the three. "Pitt, I told you to stay the fuck away from him." 

Jeff's eyes snapped up and he stood up as he slowly helped Shannon to his feet. "You know this dil' hole?" 

Jeanna rubbed her eyes. "Unfourtuntely yes, I do." She responded. 

Jeff snarled and stared at her. "And that exactly why I'm taking Shannon to my house." 

Jeanna blinked thrown off by the suddeness of that announcement. "Jeff you can't!" 

Jeff turned on her so fast she took two steps back and Pitt was forced to catch her or she would of fallen on her ass. She saw the same fury in his eyes that Matt had tried so hard to hide when she had gone to interveiw him. 

"I can and I will," He snapped. "Ms. Bishop, Shannon needs to be with someone who understands what he's been through." He snarled. "You can come see him but, he's not going back to that..that PLACE!!!!" 

Jeanna pushed Pitt's hands off her and moved towards Jeff. She was watching his eyes and they were darting again that sick nervousness that made him almost shake. She could tell he was half expecting his brother to appear. "Jeff, he'll be safer with me." She said softly. 

His eyes came to rest on her and he whispered softly. "I wouldn't hurt him." He said he was shakeing his green eyes were distent looking. "I'm not like that." 

Jeanna bit her lip this wasn't the best place for Jeff to be going weird. "Jeff, come on we can talk about this somewhere else." 

He looked at her silently and shook his head. "Shannon's going with me." He stated and looked at Shannon. "Come on." 

Shannon nodded and quickly followed Jeff to his truck. The two men got in and Jeff drove off sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere. Jeanna sighed pushing her hair back she looked at Pitt who had a smirk on his face. 

"What is it?" He asked with a slight laugh in his voice. "Are all these wrestlers insane?" He asked then laughed and walked off down the beach whistling to himself. 

Jeanna groaned and shook her head. What was she gonna tell Mr. Kigzer. She climbed into her car and laid her head on the stearing wheel and closed her eyes trying to think. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jeff pulled the truck into the driveway of his North Carolina home and pulled past the main house. He saw his dad step out on the porch and watch them drive by. He had told him he was bring Shannon back today to keep him away from anyone who would wanna hurt the younger man. He put the truck next to the trailer he called home and slowly climbed out. He looked through the windsheild at Shannon. The Younger man had fallen asleep on the short trip from the beach to the house. 

Jeff felt kinda bad for yelling at Jeanna earlier but the pressure of that man watching him and Jeanna telling him he couldn't take Shannon had gotton to him. He had almost felt like a little kid again under the dark look of his brother when he pissed him off. He went around to the passanger side and gently woke Shannon up. He helped him down from the truck and led him into the house. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

Shannon slowly sat down on the couch looking at the floor, with its bright purple rug, to the walls with the Drawing's etched and painted on it, to finally the ceiling which depicted the solar System almost to a T. He felt eyes on him and he slowly turned his head and looked at Jeff and smiled weakly. 

"Its nice." He said to Jeff's questioning look. "Must of taken a long time to do." 

Jeff nodded. "About 4 years." He responded softly a shy almost nervouse smile on his face. 

Shannon looked down for a minute thinking that him and Jeff had been through a lot of the same in there lives. Jeff had lost his Mom at Nine, he had lost his dad at eight. Shannon had dwelled with an Abusive Mother for most of his young and teenage years, and Jeff..well Jeff had had Matt. 

Shannon smiled at him again but quickly ducked his head. Jeff smiled and looked around then looked back at Shannon. "You hungry?" He asked. 

Shannon didn't look up from studying the colorful floor covering under his feet. He shurgged. "I could eat I think." He responded. 

Jeff nodded. "I'll see what I can find." He responded and started digging through his very empty and bare fridge. "Um..I have some green...Um..." He held the container up and studied it closely. "Um..Green...something." 

Shannon snorted with laughter and grinned. "Um..anything else?" He asked around his nervouse laughter. 

Jeff looked back in the fridge. "Milk." He picked up the jug gingerly. 

The cardboard was expanded hugely and a slight stink was escaping the carton. "Um..maybe We should go to Mcdonalds," he said around a grin. 

"Or perhaps I could offer you boys a homecooked meal." Said a voice from the doorway. 

Both Jeff and Shannon jumped in nervouseness as they turned to see who was standing at the door. "Dad!" Jeff grinned. 

Shannon smiled weakly shaking a little from the shock of Gil showing up on the doorstep. "Hey, Mr. Hardy." He said. 

"So, how does that sound Boys?" He asked with a grin. 

Jeff grinned and nodded. "Sounds great Daddy." He said. 

Gil nodded. "Alright, then come on up to the house and will see what I got." He said. 

-------- 

TBC.... 

A/N Heyla geuss what this is Chap Four done and done, which means I will be able to continue with the actual Action in Chap 5. So Stay Tuned I should have it up as soon as I possibly can. 

Peace, 

this Life and the next 

Amaroqwolf. 


	5. Of Stormy Skies

Misguided Fate: 

Author: AmaroqWolf 

Amaroq's Notes: I'm doing good, thats all I gotta say, the Action should pick up pretty quick this chapter sense most of it is mapped out. 

Dedications: To as always my Three b's, and to everyone who has been reveiwing Faithfully, Hearts Desire thank you so much for calling Me Brill...(I Assume that means Brilliant), I've never had such reveiws. I acctully got tears the other day from a couple of you guyz Reveiws. So this Chap is Dedicated also to everyone who reveiwed. 

------- 

Three long months had passed in peacefulness. Shannon was still quite and reserved but he was opening up. He had even taken to showing an Artistic side to himself. He had taken to helping Jeff build his alumimummies. Jeanna Bishop came once a week to talk with Shannon to see how he was doing and in truth he had opened up quite a bit. Jeanna took to notice that after her first visit, And Jeff's sheepish admission to not haveing anything but sour milk, the small trailer had cleaned up quite a bit and the curtains were drawn dureing the day making the bright room even brighter. She had spent the first day she had come visiting stareing at the intracate designs on the ceiling. 

Jeff had explained to her how long it had taken him to paint that Solar system design that spread from the kitchen and down the hall to bedrooms? maybe? 

Shannon came into the liveing room and handed her a glass of water. He flopped down on the Dark blue couch and grinned at her. A genuien grin. "So, see I'm fine now don't need your help anymore." 

Jeanna arched an eyebrow as she took a sip of the water. "Shannon thats for me to decide dear." She said trying not to be patronizeing. 

She did have to admit Shannon had become more animated and light hearted in the last three months sense Jeff had dragged him away from that beach. She watched him as he started petting the Brown Dog laying on the couch she searched for the dogs name in her head. Lieder or something along those lines. "Shannon is there anything you can tell me about that Night?" She finally asked. 

Shannon looked up from petting the dog a darkness in his eyes. He looked down letting his hair fall into his face. He looked miserable the dog rose up and nuzzeled him whining softly. "I'm okay Lieger." 

"Shannon?" She asked softly again trying to get his attention. 

He looked up a sadness in his eyes. "He always took everything to far," He paused and took a deep breath. "To Serious." 

" I was eight when my Dad died in a rather horrible Car accident, It was a closed casket funeral." He shuddered. "My mom told me that she wished I had been in the car with him." 

Jeanna blinked in surprise but remained silent letting Shannon spill his heart out. 

"I started hanging out with Jeff and Matt around then, Jeff's four years older then me and Matt is eight years older." He paused again. "They had lost there mom when they were younger, before I met them." He shifted and petted Leigers head gently. "It was great ya know it was like haveing older brothers and shit ya know." He whispered shifting uncomfertably. 

"Ya know I was about 11 when Jeff and Matt started the wrestleing scene." He said. " So I decided to get in on it to before so, I would have some common ground." He looked down letting his hair fall into his eyes again.. "I screwed up a lot when I was younger ya know, like most people do at that age." 

He stood up and started paceing studying the sketches on the walls as if he had never looked at them before. "Matt he would get pissed when me and Jeff would screw up, He would beat the shit out of us whichever one of us pissed him off enough to warrent it." He looked out the window watching Jeff who was working on one of the Alumummies. "Jeff got a lot more of it then me or Evan or..even Shane, cause he lived here." He shook his head and pushed his hair back. 

" I was about 17 when the WCW came around looking at me and Shane and Evan ya know, we got hired in less then a month before my 18th birthday." He chuckeled. "It was great we got away from Matt and got to ply our traid for fans." He let out a harsh laugh. "As Three count." He shook his head. "All Bischoff wants to do was make fun of the boy bands that were so popular then." 

He came back and sat down and petted Leiger's head who thumped his short tail. "Almost two years ago WCW was bought out by the WWE." He smirked. "Worst thing that could happen to me." He steepled his fingers and stared at her over the top of his fingers. "I didn't take part in the "Invasion", No I got sent off to OVW, cause anyone who was considered good enough by Bischoff, Vince thought needed more training." 

He shifted his postion. "Well, I ended up getting made into a M'Fer or a Mattitude follower." He shrugged. 

Jeanna watched him assuming that was the end of the story. She opened her mouth to speak when he spoke before she could. 

"Thats when he started in on me again." He whispered. 

------- 

_The Twist of fate hadn't hurt, well it had but, that was beside the fact. What would most likely happen after he managed to get out of the ring would hurt. He moved slowly onpurpose not wanting to get backstage near Matt who would just take his anger out on him. He sighed pushing his hair back and walked slowly towards the dressing room. He hunched his shoulders and pushed the door open and looked around rapidly hopeing he wouldn't see Matt. That wasn't to be though, Matt was standing there with his arms crossed. _

Shannon moved slowly trying to keep Matt happy enough so he wouldn't hit him. He leaned over to pick up his gym bag. The first blow slammed him into the lockers his head rang loudly. He rolled to his knee's hands holding his head. He groaned already feeling sick to his stomach. "Matt no.." He managed to rasp out. 

"No?" Came the cold snap across his sense as he was hauled to his feet. Matt swung him around and glared at him. "Your to weak Shannon, to Weak." He slammed his fist into Shannon's gut. 

Shannon doubled over and gritted his teeth and Matt rammed his elbow into his neck. Shannon dropped to his knee's trying not to whimper like a whipped dog but the pain that radiated up and down his spine now made every inch of his body ach. Matt brought his knee up into Shannon's Ribs then drove him down into the cement floor. His knee's cracked against the cement and imense horrible pain burned up and down his knee. Shannon finally gathered his wits about him enough to curl into a ball and loose himself in his mind. 

When he came to he could feel bruises burning up and down his spine along his chest on his legs. The only part that didn't hurt were his face and arms. He slowly dragged himself to his feet and let out a stiffeled yelp. His knee felt like someone had ramned a metal spike through it. He struggeled up right grabbing at the edge of the sink his head still ringing. He stood upright his vision swam and he was forced to hobble to the bathroom to vomit up everything in his stomach. As little as there was. He leaned his head against the porcaline bowl with his eyes closed. He slowly stood up gritting his teeth at the pain. 

"Thats when Shane found me in the shower." He whispered his throat sore and he swallowed weakly looking at his knee's. 

Jeanna slowly sat back silent as she could so as not to disturb him. She froze when the door behind them open and Jeff stepped into the room. "Hey, Shannon you got--" He trailed off. 

She slowly turned and looked at him. His eyes were flicking back and forth between her and Shannon. His eyes got slightly darker as the anger built up behind them? "Whats going on?" He snarled. 

Shannon jerked upright digging the palms of his hands against his eyes for a second then he smiled at Jeff. "Its alright Jeff I swear it." 

Jeff looked at her silently anger still in his eyes. "Get out!" He snapped and Stepped out of the doorway pointing. 

Jeanna got up slowly and walked towards the door. "I'll be by next week." She said towards Shannon. 

"Your not welcome back here!" Jeff snapped angerlly. 

Shannon stood up. "Jeff calm down." 

Jeff remained silent his anger at Jeanna near the boiling point. "Get out of my house you crazy whack job!" 

Jeanna sighed and quickly made her exit worried only slightly about Shannon's Safty. As her car exited the driveway she didn't even make note of the blue sadan waiting to turn in. 

------- 

Jeff to was distracted by what he had just seen he didn't see the Blue sadan parking outside the house. He sighed and looked at Shannon who acctually lookd angery. "What?" 

"She didn't do anything Jeff, I had just told her what Matt had done." He responded. 

Jeff groaned and leaned against the door slideing down it as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Shan' I didn't know." He stated. "I just assumed." 

Shannon nodded and leaned back on the couch looking distent. "He used to do stuff to you to didn't he Jeff?" Shannon asked. 

Jeff looked at him his eyes squinted shut as he thought about what his freind had asked him. He looked down at his black nails and studied them silently ignoring the anoying clicking of the clock on the wall. He thought about things Matt had said and done over the years. That temper that burned in those brown eyes. "He was fine before Mom died." he finally answered. 

"Thats when it started then?" Shannon finally responded after several minutes of his own silent complatation. 

Jeff nodded his hands hanging limply between his legs the silence streached on and on for what seemed like an iternity. "Yeah, what was I supposed to do though, I've always been smaller weaker." 

Shannon nodded. "He never went after the bigger guys ya know Jason and them." he stated. 

Jeff nodded weakly resting his forehead on his knee's. "Yeah, I noticed it was always us, me you Evan and Shane." He whispered. 

"I told Jeanna what Matt did to me that night." He said. "Don't know what good it will do." he trailed off looking outside. 

Darkclouds were gathering on the horizon he flinched as lightening streaked across the sky off in the distence. Shannon didn't move the two freinds sat in silence one starreing off into the storm brewing. The other at the floor lost in the past. Jeff closed his eyes thinking about the first time Matt had snapped...when this all began. And the Lies he and Matt had come up with together before Dad had shown up. 

_ 10 year old Jeff Stood silently watching Matt and Shane wresteling about on the trampolene. He was waiting his turn and was getting annoyed. The two older boys had been at it for nearly an hour and he wanted his turn. _

"Matt come on!" He snapped. 

The two older boys broke apart and the two looked at the smaller boy. "Aw, let the little baby fight Matt." 

Matt shrugged. "Alright, why not...I'll kick yer ass for ya Jeffo." He said grinning. 

Shane hopped down and looked at his watch. "Oh, shit hey, I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago I'll see ya tomarrow Matt!" he shouted and pelted off down the driveway. 

Jeff looked up at Matt figureing that now he wouldn't want to wrestle because Shane had left. Matt looked right back at him. "Well, come on ya little fuck you wanted this." 

Jeff grinned and scrambeled up onto the trampolene. He bounced around and put his small fists up. Matt arched an eyebrow and bounced to him and they started going at it fake punching and pushing and flipping about. (Matt was flipping him about). 

After be shoved to his ass for what seemed like the hundreth time Jeff climbed to his feet and looked at Matt who was bounceing about shakeing his fists and yelling at an imagenary crowd. Jeff grinned and tackeled his brother knocking him off. 

Matt landed hard in the dirt and looked up at his brother who was grinning innocently down at him from atop of the trampoline. Matt slowly climbed to his feet and looked at his brother. He stepped foreward fast before Jeff could move out of reach and grabbed Jeff and yanked him off. The younger boy hit the ground hard and let out a gasp of pain. Matt yanked him to his feet and looked at him his hands shot out from his sides and his mouth was open wide. 

He looked at him in confusion then shook the younger boy. His chest heaved and a odd rattleing sound escaped his lips. "Stop that Jeff!" He snapped loudly and let him go. 

He hit the ground with a thud the little amount of air in his lung gushed out and his chest heaved again as he tried to breath. He clawed at the dirt trying to breath still everything was getting hazy and dark around the edges. 

"Come on ya little fuck stop it!" Matt snapped shakeing his brother violently. 

Jeff tried to look at him and blinked and his chest heaved yet again and his eyes started to close the lack of oxygen filtering into his lungs was slowly shutting down his systems. Matt yanked him upwards and he heard a loud pop and pain radiated out of his chest he gasped and coughed painfully doubleing over and pulling air into his lungs. 

"Jesus, Jeff don't fuck with me like that again or I'll beat you silly!" He snapped angerly yanking his brother roughly to his feet. 

Jeff winced in pain and placed a hand over his chest. He coughed weakly and looked at Matt. "Sorry," He whispered looking down winceing in pain. 

Jeff reached up silently and touched his chest feeling through the fabric of his shirt the slight ridge of bone of his sturnum riseing slightly then dropping back to the normal postion. He blinked slowly and looked up at Shannon who too had remained silent. "Lets go see if maybe Dad wants to go out to eat." 

Shannon nodded and the two climbed to there feet. 

------- 

Matt sat silently in the liveing room his eyes half closed as he watched the TV. He could hear his Dad doing something in his shop off the kitchen but he didn't feel like getting up just yet. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a sip of the cold liquer. He heard the slideing glass door open and shut and two voices talking in the kitchen. He sighed and stood up and walked in. He froze at the sight before him. 

Jeff and Shannon were mock wrestleing with each other Shannon appeared to have Jeff in a head-lock. The two were laughing, that all stopped though when Shannon looked up and spied Matt standing there. 

The two sepperated rapidly Shannon looked nervouse and acctually stepped behind Jeff. Jeff smiled nervously. 

"Hey, Matt how's life treating you?" he asked. 

Matt shrugged. "Its good." He frowned and walked towards the fridge. Both Jeff and Shannon flinched away quickly moveing so the table was between the two of them and Matt. All three jumped when Gil walked into the kitchen. He looked at the three boys. 

"Boys," They moved about and Shannon grinned. 

"Hey, Uncle Gil." he said smileing. 

"Dad," Matt said grabbing a soda instead of another beer. He turned and walked towards the liveing room. 

"Matt, hold on I need to talk to all three of you." Gil called after his oldest son. 

Matt paused and turned around and looked at his dad with a slight smile on his face. "Whats up Dad." 

Gil watched his eldest for a second then looked at his youngest and his Nephew. "Sunday is the 21st," he paused. "I want us all to spend the day together, go visit Mom's grave and have dinner together okay?" 

Matt looked upset by this announcement but he nodded. Jeff smiled. "Sounds great Dad, me and Shan will be there with out a doubt." 

Gil smiled and nodded. "Alright, thats good." He smiled he looked at Jeff and Shannon. "Did you guys want anything?" 

Jeff looked at Matt who had arched an Eyebrow then back at Shannon who just looked away it seemed at the right point in time. He looked back at his Dad. "Yeah, me and Shan were wondering if you...if you and Matt wanted to go out to Dinner with us tonight." 

He heard Shannon cough nervously but ignored it quietly trying not to look at Matt. Gil smiled and nodded. "Sure, boys me and Matt would love to join you for dinner." 

Jeff nodded. "All right me and Shan will go get changed and meet you back up here in an hour." 

Gil nodded. "Sounds good." 

------- 

Matt watched the two leave and turned and stalked off upstairs to change into something besides a tank top and jeans. He was in the process of changeing when he looked out the window and he stood there watching Jeff and Shannon going down the hill. The two of then pushing and shoveing each other as they went. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists. Shannon wasn't supposed to be happy right now. He was supposed to be lost and silent and scared of everything. But, no he was laughing and haveing fun and he could tell anyone he wanted what Matt had done to him. He needed to fix that problem he looked around the room and spied his old baseball bat. He grinned. He would take care of his problem in no time. 

no time at all.... 

---- 

Shannon sat on the couch and watched Jeff. "Why did you invite Matt?" 

Jeff looked up pulling a white ski cap on over his hair. He shrugged. "I don't know I don't think Dad would of said yeah if I hadn't asked Matt." 

Shannon sighed and fidgeted nervously. "I geuss will be okay huh, I mean with yer dad being there and all." 

Jeff looked at him silently for a minute then sighed. "Shannon Matt ain't stupid enough to do anything to us here at Dad's place alright." 

Shannon nodded. "yer right." 

The two slowly started getting ready and when finally the two felt they looked presentable. They headed up the hill back to the house. Into the kitchen they came looking bright and chipper completly forgetting they were about to spend two hours with Matt. 

------ 

At the restuant Matt sat down first and then Shannon and Jeff stood looking at the chair's closest to him. Finally, with a sigh Gil sat down on the left of Matt, leaving only one chose for each boy. Jeff slowly sat down next to his brother leaveing the seat directly across from Matt open to Shannon. 

"So, how is life treating you Matt?" Jeff asked twitching the napkin in his hands. 

Matt eyed him silently for several minutes. "Good, lifes been good, Me and Amy are getting along just fine." he explained with a smile. 

Jeff nodded and picked up a bread stick and broke a small peice off and started eating it methodiccly. "Thats good." He smiled at his brother. 

The waitress walked over and smiled at the four. "Hello, my name is Tiffany, What can I get you to drink?" 

"I'll have an orange Soda," Jeff responded lightly around a mouthful of bread, then smiled sheepishly at his Dad. He swallowed the bread. "Sorry, Dad." 

Gil nodded and the rest of them ordered there drinks and then they say in silence looking over the menu's. 

They ordered and all sat in silence still not talking, Shannon started shredding napkins and slowly twisting together. Jeff watched him then grinned and started doing the same thing, silently the two of them slowly built a figure out of the napkins. They were whispering to each other as they continued building, a woman and then a child. Jeff looked at them smileing, when he looked up he saw his dad was highly amused, but Matt his eyes were burning with anger and hatred towards him and Shannon. 

Jeff looked away then attempted to strike up a conversastion. "Um, so Dad how is your little project comeing?" 

Gil smiled at his son and nodded. "Its looking good I should be pretty close to done by christmas." 

"Thats great dad can't wait to see the finnished product." he said and fiddeled with the little napkin family. 

Matt watched his brother and cousin silently he hadn't wanted to come to this stupid ass dinner at all, he had wanted to stay home and drink. He was so sick and tired of all the accuseing looks he was getting when he was at work. Like it was his fault that Shannon had snapped and tried to kill himself. He had nothing to do with that nothing what's so ever. But, sitting here watching Shannon and Jeff interacting so animatedly was really starting to frey his nerves. He sighed and finally relaxed slightly when the food came, Jeff Shannon and his Dad continued talking to each other as he ate in silence taking everything in. 

Finally, they left and drove home through the dark winding roads. At the house Jeff and Shannon said their goodbyes. Matt stomped his way to his room and walked over to the window and watched the two younger man go down the hill to Jeff's trailer behind the house. He felt his lips curl into a sneer and his eyes settled on the baseball bat again. He turned his eyes away and looked at the trailer. He cracked his knuckels turned away and went and laid upon his bed. 

------ 

Shannon lay stareing up at the ceiling the storm that had been threatening on the horizon earlier had broken over the silent land. Thunder peeled back the clouds and bared the teeth of the storm. Lightening flashed iluminating the erie watching eye of the heavens. Shannon couldn't sleep his weary mind kept wandering back to the dinner that night with Matt and Gil. 

The looks from Matt had been frightening almost heart stopping at times. The anger that danced and flicked in his eyes reminded Shannon so much of those days after the matches...or back when he had first started comeing around and Matt had refused to use his real name. Opting for "Little Shit." instead. 

He remembered so clearly the first time Matt had done something to him purposefully.... 

_ Eleven year old Shannon was over at his best freinds house it was odd to think of 14 year old Jeff Hardy as his best freind, but it was how it worked out. He was shy quite and rarely talked and he and Jeff had hit it off from the first. Back when they had been younger. The two freinds were at the time playing on the trampoline that Jeff and his brother had turned into ring for them to practice wrestling. He and Jeff were just screwing around Matt wasn't around. _

"Jeff!" Matt yelled from the house. 

Jeff and Shannon stopped and Jeff looked towards the house. "WHAT?" He yelled back. 

"Get yer ass in here and pick up the fucking trash from your lunch!" Matt snapped. 

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at Shannon. "Be right back." He hopped down leaving Shannon alone on the trampoline. 

He watched him run up the steps and vannish into the house. Several minutes past and Shannon who had sat down on the mat was stareing at the grass from the edge of the trampoline. He heard the screen door slide open and he turned to look over his shoulder. He grinned at Matt. "Heya, " He called. 

Matt nodded watching Shannon silently sizeing him up. "You wanna be a wrestler?" He asked out of nowhere. 

He must of been shocked cause Matt grinned that crooked little grin of his and walked over and hopped up next to Shannon. "So do ya or not?" he asked again. 

Shannon nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do!" 

"Alright, come on then." Matt said standing up backing across the trampoline. 

Shannon jumped to his feet and walked slowly over to Matt looking up at him nervously. Everything moved in a blur and the next thing he knew Matt was holding him up in the air. One hand braced under his armpitt the other against his spine. He tried to break free and then he was airborn. He hit the metal edge of the ring and his world exploded into fresh pain. He gasped and felt something bubbel up in his lungs. He rolled off the trampoline and hit the dirt again pain radiated through his body. He rolled into a ball holding his ribs tightly and crying weakly. Tears steaked down his dust coated face. He heard almost distently the screendoor slid open and slam back against its frame. 

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" Jeff yelled hurrying over. 

Matt jumped down shakeing his head. "He slipped or something." Matt yelled back looking angery. 

Jeff kneeled over Shannon. "Hey, Shan you okay?" 

Shannon groaned rolling on the ground his eyes clamped shut. "Its hurts." he whimpered. 

Jeff looked up at Matt and narrowed his eyes darkly and slowly helped Shannon to his feet. "Come on lets get ya in the house." 

Shannon whimpered and leaned on Jeff as the world spun around him rapidly. "Ow," He hissed through clenched teeth. 

Matt followed them into the house silently not sure of what to say or do. "Jeff come on man it was an accident." 

Jeff looked at his brother but didn't say anything he helped Shannon sit down in a chair by the kitchen table and gingerly lifted the shirt off of his ribs exposeing the injured area. "Man, its the size of a grapefruit!" 

Shannon looked down and paled drasticcly. There was a huge lump on his ribs the size of a grapefruit and a very dark purple color. 

"I think they might be broken. "Jeff said gently touching the lump." 

Fresh tears sprang into Shannon's eyes and he clamped his teeth onto his lip to keep from crying out. 

"Oh, please like you know shit about broken bones!" Matt snapped comeing over to look himself. "And like you even know what a Grapefruit is!" 

"Its the fruit dad eats for breakfast everymorning." Jeff responded distractedly as he continued looking at his freinds side. "This is your fault." 

"How is this my Fault!" Matt snapped indignently. "This is your fault cause you invited him over today!" 

"Your the one who suplexed him into the edge of the Trampoline!" Jeff snapped. "So, its yer fault!" 

Shannon saw the change in Matt's posture and eyes, Jeff didn't he was still studying his ribs. When Matt's eyes changed they went flat and dark and completely emotionless. Just like there was no life in them at all. Shannon flinched under that gaze it was the same gaze his Mother got when she was angery. "Jeff?" 

"Hush Shannon I'm trying to see--" He didn't get to finnish the sentence because Matt grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet and slammed him against the wall. The dull thud of Jeff skull meeting the plaster wall was like a crack of thunder in the silent house. 

"Whose fault is it?" Matt asked his voice dead calm and empty no emotion at all. Jeff wiggeled in his brother's iron like grip. "Whose fault is it?" Matt asked again his voice a soft cold deadly whisper barley heard of the soft hiss of the air conditioning. 

Jeff let out another squeeking gasp and Shannon rose to his feet looking at Matt and Jeff, Jeff was clawing at his brother's hand his lips had taken on a tinge of blue and his eyes looked heavy and clouded. "Matt stop, its my fault!" Shannon called. 

Those dark eyes focused on Shannon silently for a minute and then cleared the crooked smile came back. "Thats right Shan, it was an accident." He relased Jeff. 

Jeff hit the floor with a soft thud holding his throat and gasping weakly for air. He slowly stood up and looked at Matt then walked over next to Shannon. "Will, tell Dad it was an accident." He said looking down nervously. 

Shannon nodded his hand still pressed to his ribs his pain forgotton for the moment. 

A crack of thunder woke Shannon up and he opened his eyes suddenly senseing someone or something in the room. He looked around in the darkness getting a cold sense of dread in his stomach he slowly sat up looking into the shadows and darkness. He looked around then froze his eyes focusing on a shadow that was darker then the rest. He sprang off the bed as the baseball bat smashed into the mattress with a dull thud. 

"Matt?" He said horsly backing up towards the door. 

The bat whistled through the air and connected solidly with his shoulder dropping him to his knee's. Pain roared up through his body and he doubled up gasping for air small spots danceing infront of his eyes. He crawled across the floor struggeling to get away soft whimpers escapeing his throat. 

The sound of another door opening down the hall and Shannon lifted his head seeing Jeff standing there looking confused. "Shan?" He said and moved towards his freind. 

"Je--" He gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor his shoulder felt like it was swelling. Jeff hurried over and kneeled over him and rolling him onto his back. "Shannon what happened?" Jeff asked him. 

Shannon just groaned trying to speak but he just coudln't. He heard the whistle of the bat and he winced but the thick sound of the wood hitting bone filled the air. Jeff jerked his eyes went wide and he slumped backwards his eyes still open his hands twitching as he gripped at the carpet. Matt stepped out of the shadows and grinned coldly. "What have you done Shannon?" He whispered kneeling down and dropping the bat next to him. 

Shannon whimpered and tried to pull away as Matt's hand clamped over his mouth. Something burned into his lungs and he tried to breath desperetly. His one good hand reached up and he clawed at Matt's hand struggeling weakly. Matt tightened his grip watching Shannon silently. "What have you done?" 

Shannon whimpered looking confused. "Huh?" 

"What did you do to Jeff?" Matt asked again acctually looking serious. 

Shannon groaned weakly trying to move again but Matt growled and grabbed Shannon's shoulder with his other hand. Shannon let out an agonizeing scream of pain. Matt glared at him. "What did you do?" He asked again. "Why did you hurt him?" Matt asked. 

"I..I..di..di..didn't." He whispered his face covered in sweat. 

Matt slowly stood up watching him he walked down the hall and out of sight. Shannon moved weakly onto his stomach, he groaned weakly and shivered as he crawled towards Jeff. "Jeff?" 

Jeffs eyes rotated his eyes and looked at Shannon, his eyes were glazed and his pupils were dilated. He seemed to be trying to look at Shannon. "I'm gonna get help okay Jeff." He whispered and slowly tried to stand up. 

He gained his feet just in time to see Matt comeing back, he was holding something in his hands. "Matt, Jeff needs' help." he whispered. 

"I'll get him help in a minute." Matt said calmly looking at Shannon. 

Shannon backed up nervously shakeing in terror. "Matt please, stop." 

Matt cocked his head. "Why would you do this Shannon?" He asked. "How could you hurt your best freind?" He grabbed up the bat again. 

"Matt don't!" Shannon cried struggeling against the pain. 

"What?" Matt looked at him. "Don't help my brother? Don't protect him from a Phsycotic freak like you!" The bat swung down and smashed into the side of Jeff's head. 

Jeff jerked painfully a low groan escaped his throat and then he lay motionless his eyes shut. "I'm only trying to protect him!" 

Shannon looked confused something was wrong everything in his head was moveing slower. Matt smirked. "What have you done Shannon?" 

"I..I..I don't know." He whispered shakeing in fear. 

"Why would you hurt him?" He asked pointing the bat at Jeff. 

"I..I..I didn't mean to." Shannon cried tears streaking down his face. "I..D..D..Don't even remember doing it." 

"Of course not, its those..those drugs you been taking." Matt whispered. "Ya know the ones that make you black out." 

Shannon shook his head then slowly nodded. "Yeah, that must be it." He whispered. "Matt you have to help me!" 

Matt smiled crookedly the closest he ever came to looking nice. "I'll help you Shan don't worry come on." He whispered reaching towards Shannon. "Come on, lets get you out of here." 

"What about Jeff?" Shannon asked looking scared. 

Matt smiled and smoothed the younger mans sweat soaked hair. "Don't worry I'll take care of him," 

Shannon nodded and allowed Matt to lead him out of the house. 

------- 


	6. Waiting

Misguided Fate: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and you own nothing, because in a world full of people none of us really own anything except ourselves, and even then, that's iffy. 

Amaroq's Notes: I did a lot a research on this, so hopefully it won't be to confusing. The song is I'm With you, By Avril Lavigne. Also one other thing Any scenes with Jeff's POV is a sorta Dream Sequence thing. Also if anyone can help me with what drugs it is Matt is useing on Shannon, please tell me if you can! 

Dedications: To My Three B's and to everyone whoes reveiwed Thus far. 

------ 

_I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_ -------- 

Jeff Hardy lay staring blankly unseeingly up at the white ceiling of the hospital room. He had been doing so since they had brought him in the night before. When he had been brought in, it had taken three men to hold the slender man down on the bed. Then, a fourth to drug him, the drugging necessary to keep him from trying to leave the room. The restraints around his wrists and ankels were to keep him falling from the bed if he managed to get far enough out of the drugged state to move himself. Gilbert Hardy looked down at his motionless son and wondered darkly to himself how Shannon could of done this. 

After, all the time Jeff had spent trying to help him, he had thanked him by nearly caveing his skull in with a baseball bat. Gil clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The police still hadn't found him, he stared at his son and tried so hard not to cry. Matt was sitting on the other side of the bed watching his brother as well. He had a blank expression on his face and his hands were folded. 

"Dad?" He stated soothingly. 

Gil looked at his son silent not speaking. 

"We should go Dad, visiting hours are over." He stated. 

Gil nodded weakly looking like he didn't want to leave his baby, his little boy, his child. He slowly stood up looking down at the motionless form remembering the docter's words. He would be okay they just had to wait for the pressure to go down on his brain. Then he would be coherent. Matt placed a hand on his Dad shoulder and gently led him out of the hospital room. 

Both men were silent on the drive home neither speaking to the other. Matt's mind was on how to deal with Shannon who he had hidden up in the woods in a small underground cave. He had about two hours before Shannon would come off the drugs he had forced on him at the house, and the ruffies he had snuck in his drink at dinner the night before. He drove silently he just needed to convince Shannon of his deeds and it would be all uphill from there. It would be a piece of cake convincing him of that. 

-------- 

_Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

-------- 

Shannon sat silently in the darkness, shivering in the cold, sweat dripping down his face as he slowly rocked back and forth, back and forth. An endless motion a low moan escaping his pale blue tinged lips. He was cold and hot at the same time and his eyes were dilated as he groaned again. Drool trickeled from his lips and dribbeled down his chin. He was a complete mess. Matt stared at him with that crooked smile on his face then slowly sat down on the soiled mattress on the ground next to his cousin. 

He gently wiped the spittle from his chin and looked him over pushing his matted sweat caked hair back. 

"Shannon," He whispered gently rubbing the shakeing shoulder. "Shannon, what did you do Shannon?" 

His eyes slowly came into focus and looked at him. He shuddered and leaned into the gental touch Matt was using taking security in his confused state from the one person he shouldn't be taking it from. Matt gently pulled him closer smoothing his ratty hair and rubbing his back. "Its alright Shannon I'm gonna help you get over this." 

Shannon nodded leaning again, Matt listening to the soft rumble coming from deep with in the wide chest of his cousin. His eyes slowly closed as the soothing motion of the hand rubbing the small ridges of his spine. 

"What you did, was wrong Shannon," He whispered smoothing the matted hair. "Jeff, might never wake up." 

A low moan escaped his throat and he clenched his fists. Whimpering loudly and shakeing he gripped the warm shirt under his hands crying depretly. "I didn't want to!" He cried shakeing violently. 

"I know Shannon," Matt whispered rubbing his back counting under his breath the bumps of his spinal column. "I know Shannon but you did." 

He cried his body shakeing violently and sweat pouring off his body. A strong stink wafted from him as he continued shakeing. Matt just let him rock gently talking to him. "I'm sooo sorry." he cried out. 

Matt nodded soothingly petting his hair undoing tangles in it. He gently rocked him speaking softly soothingly. "I know you didn't mean to." he whispered. "and I'm the only one who is willing to help you." 

Shannon nodded weakly a low whimper escaping his throat again. He continued rocking and shuddering under the soothing and strong hands of Matt. He slowly drifted away into the fantasy that Matt was creating of his memories. Sleep was his only blissful escape. 

------- 

_I'm looking for a place searching for a face is anybody here I know cause nothings going right and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

--------- 

Jeff was standing outside. It was cold, why was it cold? It had been late august wasn't it? He rubbed at his head ignoring the slight tinge of pain that rocked against his skull when he did this. He looked around looking to see where he was. He was in his daddy's tabacco field. It was grey and there was nothing growing. He saw someone standing a few yards away and he slowly started walking towards them. 

"Hello?" He called weakly. 

The person turned and looked at him. Jeff froze his eyes wide and frightened. 

"M..m.mom?" He said tears pricking in his eyes. 

"My Jeffrey," she said softly walking over and smoothing his hair gently. "What did you do to your hair?" 

He looked at her folding under the gentle touch he remembered from childhood sicknesses. "I cut it." he whispered. 

She smiled almost sadly. "What are you doing here Jeffrey?" 

He looked around confused his forehead furrowed. "I..I'm not sure." he responded looking back at her feeling sad. 

She smiled softly. "Its okay Jeffrey, will figure this out." She whispered smoothing his hair with her fingers. 

He leaned into the touch missing this touch so much. He didn't care if he ever figured out why he was here, He didn't care if he ever left, he wanted to stay with his mother forever. 

She smoothed his hair back off his forehead studying his eyes. "Jeffrey," she whispered smileing softly. "My Little Jeffrey, you've grown up so big." 

He smiled and hugged his mother close to him not careing, he had wanted his mom around so much as he was growing up and now she was here he could tell her everything and feel so much better about life.... 

Life? that was what he was supposed to remember. He looked at her and smiled. "I know Jeffrey, I'm supposed to help you," She sighed sadly. "You have to help Shannon." 

"I know Mama" He whispered letting her continue smoothing his hair with her long delecit fingers. 

She smiled and smoothed his hair. "Come on, lets go talk." She whispered taking his hand in her's. "We have a lot to talk about." 

-------- 

_Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you _

-------- 

Matt gently lay Shannon on the soiled mattress and looked at him sleeping. He had dragged Shannon up here last night, barley making it before the younger man had passed out.... 

_ "Come on Shannon your almost safe." Matt whispered softly leading Shannon into the cave. _

Shannon stumbeled after him he was shaking and drenched with sweat again, Matt led him over to the mattress and gently helped him sit down. "Its okay Shan, I'll take care of everything alright." 

Shannon nodded blankly his eyes glazed from the drugs in his systems. Matt had slipped the first dose into Shannon's food when he and Jeff had been discussing something and there dad was in the bathroom. The second drug had been given at the apartment. Matt patted him on the shoulder. "You get some rest Shannon I'll go take care of Jeff." 

Shannon nodded again shaking horribly he allowed Matt to lay him down. Matt smoothed the younger man's hair and slowly stood up and left the cave. He made his way back to the trailer and walked inside. He kneeled down over Jeff's prone form. He rolled him onto his back and lifted an eyelid the pupils were dilated and his eyes were glazed. He checked for a pulse and found one. He growled lowly under his breath and slowly tightened his grip around Jeff throat closing off the air way. 

He watched silently, as slowly a blue tinge formed on his lips. Matt smirked and let go calmly then stood up. Calmly he grabbed a wash rag and scrubbed his brother's neck wanting to make sure there were no marks on it. He then walked over the phone he shuddered and thickened his voice and dialed 911. 

Matt smirked it had been so easy to convince the police who had shown up of what Shannon had done. Almost as simple as convincing Shannon of what he had done. Matt stood up and walked into a corner. He picked up a black metal box and sat it on the ground next to the sleeping Shannon. He opened it slowly and studied the small glass bottles. He picked one up and the saringe, he calmly slid the needle into the rubber stopper on the bottle and withdrew just enough of the liquid. He pricked Shannon's skin and listened to the soft moan that escaped him. He plunged the plunger and watched the drug swirl through the needle and into his cousin's sleeping body. His breathing slowed almost instently and he relaxed slowly the muscles unclamping his body shuddered and he was still the soft sound of his breath escaping his lungs the only noise. 

It was so easy.... 

------- 

_Oh why is everything so confusing maybe I'm just out of my mind yea yea yea It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you _

------ 

Jeanna Bishop sat silently at her desk, her head bent as she scanned the papers. Over twenty three years worth of paper work. Everything that could be gotten on Shannon Moore had been gotten. She had worked long into the night calling people, places, hospitables, trying to get as much information on the man as she could. His mental health through out much of his life, was questionable. His general health was questionable at best. 

She looked over the earliest record. His birth record he had been born on July 27th 1979. There wasn't anything notably wrong with the baby except he had been born premature after his mother had taken a spill down a flight of steps. The baby was fine only small a Month early. She scanned the next paper, a document that had come in a yellow envelope with some X-Rays. 

She held the X-ray up to the light and could make out the obvious bones of a small child's hand and arm. A noticable break was in the middle of the forarm. There were also a few pictures taken of the arm before the cast was put on it. She studied the pictures of the arm and pursed her lips. Either she was insane or a couple parts of the bruiseing on the arm looked like finger prints. She put the pictures down and picked up the next file. 

His first report card from kindergarten. He had gotten S, (which stood for Satisfactory) in almost everything, except in interaction with his classmates. There was even a note from the teacher a Ms. Benson, stating that she was slightly conserned with the way Shannon shied away from interacting with the rest of his classmates. 

Jeanna Sighed and looked up at the clock it was drawing near mid-night and she should really get some shut eye, but she couldn't get her mind to stop working. She looked down and picked up the next form. Another docter visit less then a week after the report card. Shannon had injested more then 15 sleeping pills, his stomach had to be pumped. 

Jeanna rubbed her forehead and put the peice of paper down. She closed her eyes for a second thinking about Shannon. She thought about the first time she had spoken to him, well acctually she had talked and he had just stared at her with a look in his eyes that said he had given up and nothing she said or did was going to change that....maybe he had been right. 

_ She sat at her desk looking at the patient silently. He was sitting in the chair his knee's against his cheast, his head resting on his knee's, and his arms wrapped around his calfs. His blue-grey eyes stared at her blankly empty of all emotion and life. Jeanna smiled reasurringly and picked up the file looking it over. She made note of the bandage on his right fore-arm. _

"Mr. Moore, my name is Jeanna Bishop I'm going to help you get better okay," She stated easily. 

His eyes flicked to her's but slid away quickly and picked a point on the wall, they didn't look at her again for the rest of the appointment. When Rufus had come to collect Shannon the man had looked at Rufus then leaned against him silent but looking for support. 

"Don't worry Miss Bishop, it will just take some time alright," Rufus had stated as he led Moore away. 

She had nodded dumbly feeling like a complete idiot. Most of her patience wern't this dead set on staying locked away. 

She sighed and made a few notes on her file and pulled out the next one. 

That had been almost 6 months ago, she hadn't even really cared then now it was all she could think about. She pushed her hands through her hair and then rubbed her eyes silently. She looked down at the paper work scattered on her desk. The phsyc evaluations done of Shannon when he was younger, years of phsyceatric help, would never help this poor kid. With his mother and Matt breaking him into easily digestable peices. She sighed and slowly stood up, she slowly placed the papers back in the folders and put it in the fileing cabnit. She would go back to mulling over the papers later. 

She picked up her purse and slowly left her office shutting off the lights. She had just reached her car when she had a odd feeling she was being watched. She turned and looked around squinting her eyes to look into the shadows. 

The sound of a trash can clattering and echoing in the silence brought her about an involintary scream from her lips as she spied her stalker. 

"Mr. Hardy." She managed to push off her frozen tongue. 

His lips twisted into that crooked smile. "Matt," Came the response and he looked her over. "You seem a bit nervouse about something Miss. Bishop." 

"I'm not used to su--people walking up to me in the middle of the night. She responded. 

"Well, I needed to talk to you." He responded. 

"I have regular office hours." She snapped back walking towards her car. 

"I don't have time for Office visits." He snarled in response grabbing her arm. 

She looked at his hand on her arm. Her mind senseing every drop of evil in that one touch. The meaning behind it. She slowly looked up into his eyes and involintarially shuddered. The look in his eyes was the one Shannon had spoken of. The one just before he did harm. 

"Mr. Hardy I suggest you let go of me." She said coldly. 

The crooked smile vannished with a cold snap. His hand droped from her arm and he pushed her towards her car. "Get in." He snarled. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch me Mr. Hardy." She stated trying to keep her voice nutral. 

His eyes went wide and he grabbed her. **" I SAID GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"** He screamed. 

She moved with ease and quickness. Her knee came up meeting right at the point where his legs met in a V. He doubled over in pain groaning loudly. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the side of the car. She pushed him away then kicked him in the ribs. "Fucking asshole." She stated. 

Matt rolled about on the ground one hand pressed to his crouch the other to his ribs completly ignoring the blood welling from his forhead. "I just wanted to talk." He whined. 

"Stay away from me Mr. Hardy." She snarled. "I Don't wanna talk with you." She yanked her car door open and got in slamming it loudly. She jammed the key in the ignitition and peeling off rapidly. 

She drove several miles before she finally came to a stop. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes and her intire body shook in terror. 

After twenty minutes she heard police sirens she hunched down in her seat but watched the car roar by followed shortly by an ambulance. She cursed and turned her car and followed them. 

------ 

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you I'm with you_

-------- 

Jeff looked around the small liveing room smileing lightly he then looked at his mother. "Mom?" He said. 

She turned from where she was making her tea and smiled at him. "What is it honey?" She asked softly. 

"You said before that were supposed talk about life and figure it out?" He asked slowly carefully figureing out his words. 

She smiled and turned back to her tea makeing. "Jeffrey there is a lot in this world that I do not understand, but helping you take the right steps, is what I do understand." She smiled softly and brought the tea cups over and set the tea pot down. 

Jeff blinked in confusion as she poured the tea. "Mom, you don't make sense." 

She smiled at him and petted his cheek gently. "I will eventually." 

Jeff just groaned as she placed a cup before him and then sat down folding her hands patiently before her. "Now, tell me what happened to bring you hear Jeffrey." 

He looked at her and closed his eyes gently. The world seemed to grow tighter and he could hear Shannon trying to talk to him, and then an explosion of pain and everything went dark. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother slowly. "I..I don't know." He finally said. 

She frowned sadly and took a sip of the tea. He blinked and slowly followed suit sipping the tea slowly. 

"What do you remember Jeffrey?" She asked finally. 

He looked at her again his eyes squinted as he thought about this. Finally, a smile broke across his features and he nodded. "Wrestleing." he responded. 

She looked at him quizzely. "Wrestleing, son that was years ago." She said softly. 

He shook his head. "No, me and Matt were wrestlers," He paused and frowned. "Well, Matt is at least." 

"What do you mean?" She asked placing a hand on his. 

"Well, I sorta kinda maybe got fired." He responded. 

"Kinda sorta?" She shook her head. "Jeff." 

"Well, ya know how ya told me only to do something if I'm Happy." He said nervously picking at a nail. 

She nodded and pushed his hands apart. "Leave your nails alone Jeffrey." She stated softly. "Yes, I remember telling you if you wern't happy to do something else with your life to make yourself happy." 

He nodded. "And I wasn't happy as a wrestler anymore." He stated. "I wanted to work on my art and music." He paused. "But, I'm takeing care of Shannon!" 

She cocked her head. "Why are you takeing care of Shannon?" she asked. 

Jeff looked up from the table and frowned. "He lost it, kinda went off the deep end, he tried to kill himself. He was doing better but...then he attacked me." He paused. "No, I was looking at him when I got hit." 

She nodded patting his hand watching his face which had crumpled in pain. "Relax Jeffrey, you have time don't worry." 

He looked at her. "Mom I can't remember what happend. I can't remember." 

She smiled and smoothed his hair soothingly. "Don't worry it will come." 

------- 

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you_

-------- 

Shannon slowly stirred awake his head ached slightly but that was it. He slowly rolled onto his side and looked around the small dark space he was in. He could smell his own body stench and it was makeing him nascious. How, long had he been here he wondered slowly blinked then slowly rose to his feet. Matt had told him to stay put but something felt wrong. He slowly made his was to the entrance of the cave and looked around the early dawn world. Birds chirped softly greeting the riseing sun. 

He slowly stepped out into the filltered light. He took a deep breath and his body shuddered slightly weakly. He placed a hand out letting it brush against the cold stones of the cave. He didn't even know where he was. Matt had told him to stay where he was. 

He turned to go back into the cave his foot slipped out from under him. He went down with a hard grunt as the air was driven from his lungs. He rolled end over end downwards rapidly picking up speed. The world was a cascade of green, and brown, and finally black as he clamped his eyes shut tightly. He continued rolling onwards ever downwards. Would he ever reach the end of this contiueous spiral. Prehaps, he was falling into hell. Where it would all end in a fiary crash. 

His body rolled helplessly downwards and then with the suddeness of the fall he slammed into something hard. Pain screamed through his body and he curled around himself. Whimpering as he slowly opened his eyes. He could see the cave he had left a faint and distent dot above him. He could see his broken path through the underbrush. He groaned and turned his head to see what had stoppen his fall. He was pressed against the trunk of a large tree. He slowly reached up grabbing at the bark as he slowly regained his feet. His ribs protested and the rough bark bit into the tender skin of his hand makeing it bleed. He winced and slowly sat down again leaning his back against the tree he closed his eyes breathing heavily. 

------- 

_I'm with you_

------- 

Matt opened his eyes weakly his head was pounding. He moved slowly and grimaced as he felt his head crack open. 

"Ah, Mr. Hardy glad to see you awake." Some said to him from the left. 

He opened his eyes and looked to the left. He looked shocked to see the police office sitting there in the chair. His face was slightly red like he had run a long way, it matched his hair. His shirt was neat and stiff but didn't fit him good it was to tight. Matt couldn't see beyond that. His eyes flicked around the room and then he spotted the handcuff on his wrist. 

"Whats that?" he asked. 

The Officer saw where he was looking. "I'll explain that in a moment Mr. Hardy are you feeling okay?" He asked. 

"My head is killing me." He responded. "Now, why am I handcuffed?" 

"Your haveing charges brought up against you Mr. Hardy." The officer responded again. 

Matt blinked in surprise. "What for?" He finally managed to stammer out. 

The Officer looked at him incrediously for a second then nodded he opened his little notepad and flipped a few pages. "A Miss Jeanna Bishop has brought charges of assult and attempted Kidnapping." He snapped the notebook shut. 

"WHAT!" Matt yelled sitting up, and instently regretting it. He slumped back on the bed groaning in pain. 

"The charges are very real Mr. Hardy, Ms. Bishop stated that you approached her last night and tried to force your way into her vehical. When she resisted you became violent." 

Matt blinked looking confused. "What?" He shook his head. "No, I never did that." 

The officer arched his eyebrows then shook his head. "Mr. Hardy I'm sorry but you are under arresst, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attourny, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." 

Matt slumped back on the bed looking shocked and confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.... 

----- 

_I'm with you..._

------ 

"Shannon, told me Matt was beating on him," Jeff paused scrunching his face and rubbing at his tempels as he tried to remember. "He told me thats why he went weird." 

His Mom watched him silently nodding her head and rubbing his hand when ever he paused. "What happened the other night Jeffrey." She stated. 

He rubbed the back of his head winceing slightly in pain. "I was sleeping, and I heard something Shannon talking to someone. I got up and was comeing out of the room. I saw Shannon laying on the floor in the hallway." He paused. "I went over to him..He was trying to say something." 

He paused and groaned in pain holding the back of his head. "Its hurts Mommy." He whispered holding his head. 

"Its hurts...." 

------ 

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you..._

-------- 

TBC....DUN DUN DUN!!!!! What's gonna happen with Shannon? What's wrong with Jeff besides the Obvious?? And are all of Matt's careful plans falling apart. And what did he do with the baseball bat? All this and more in the NEXT installment of Misguided Fate. 


	7. Cold

Misguided Fate: 

Amaroq's notes: Yeah, last chapter kinda bit the dust, and I have this sad feeling not much is gonna come of this one. (Blah) But its a transistional faze so bear with me. Also, don't kill me I'm haveing trouble with Jeff being in the hospitale..so the fic will jump at one point from Jeff and Shannon being in the hospital to about two weeks later. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So Peace, 

Dedication: To My Three b's and to all my Reveiwers. 

------ 

Dr. Johnathen Pratchett leaned over his patient studying the blank eyes. The father had called him in insisting that his son had been talking. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked at the father who looked so hopeful. 

"Mr. Hardy." He said calmly. 

Gil stood up and came over. "Is he waking up?" He asked looking hopeful beyond hopeful almost pleeding. 

"There's no change Mr. Hardy I'm sorry." He shook his head. 

"You said a day or two Dr." Gil responded anger clouding his eyes. "Its been nearly a week." 

Dr. Pratchett nodded and sighed. "Mr. Hardy yesterday's cat scan's and MRI did show the swelling has gone down. But, his brain has been through a horrible shock. There is no damage that we can see it just takes time for these things to heal." 

Gil sighed and slowly sat down rubbing his face. "Thank you Docter." 

"Mr. Hardy?" Pratchett asked soothingly. "You said he was talking, what did he say?" 

Gil sighed and shook his head. "He was telling his Mom it hurt." He responded looking almost heart broken and scared. 

"Ah, well if he's talking its a good sign Mr. Hardy." Dr. Pratchett said soothingly. 

"Even if the person he's talking to is dead?" Gil responded. "Has been dead since he was 9" 

Dr. Pratchett blinked and then nodded and moved to quickly explain it. "He's taking comfort in his mother." He responded. "Which in itself is a good sign." 

Gil nodded taking these comforting words to heart. He nodded slowly and smiled. "Thats good." 

"Very good." Dr. Pratchett responded. 

Gil sighed with relief then went back to his seat took up his son's hand and went back to talking to him softly calling to him, calling him back to the land of the living. 

------- 

Jeanna Bishop shifted her gaze across the tree's of the back property of the Hardy home. She had a bad feeling about those woods and had come up here to see if she could find what was bugging her. She had searched the entire trailer and had found nothing. She didn't know where else to look, Mr. Hardy had given her permission to look in the house after she had explained what she thought Matt was up to. He had seemed confused but permission had been given. 

She walked slowly into the house looking around silently. Something came at her out of the shadows and jumped at her. She laughed at the huge dog Liger and petted him. "Hello, doggy." she smiled. 

The dog wagged his tail then wandered off again. On a whim Jeanna followed the dog. She ended up standing at the bottom of a flight of steps vannishing upstairs. She started up them listening to the ominous creeking. She allowed her mind to form monsters waiting at the top of the dark stairway to rip her to pieces she climbed to the top and stepped into the hallway. So, since she let her mind wander and think of scary things waiting for her. So, when the clock at the top of the stairs bonged the hour she jumped and let out a squeek, then giggeled at her own stupidity. She moved down the hallway and paused at the first door. She stepped in and looked around the room. 

The walls were plastered with poster's of rock bands, a fake ivy plant and one wall was painted in a array of colors. She had an inkling that this was Jeff's room. She slowly walked around the room looking at the quilt laid maticuilously across the bed. Obviously Jeff didn't sleep here often. She looked around feeling bad but she needed to find out what had happened. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bed side table top draw. 

Sitting there as if Jeff had left it there for her to find was a large leather bound book. She slowly picked it up and looked at it. Imbossed across the cover were the words, _Journel_ And below that, _ Jeffrey Nero Hardy_. She felt bad but prehaps the journal would lead to some insight to what had happened to Jeff, and Shannon. She fingered the leather cover and slowly opened to a random page. 

_ August 17th 1985, _

Hello, I don't know how to describe what happened today, I was outside playing with Matt. We were supposed to be picking up branches on the lawn from the big storm that happened last night. And I was doing that. But, I accidently poked Matt with one of the branches, swear to god it was an accident. But, Matt he got all Mad and came after me with a big old branch. He hit me in the back and legs. I ran in the house and told Mommy, she yelled at Matt and sent him to his room till he could apologise. When Daddy got home he took the belt down and went and talked with Matt, I know its my fault I got Matt whipped tonight, and I'm sure he's gonna blame me. He already blames me for Mommy being sick. I didn't make Mommy sick did I? Oh, I don't know what to do I wish you could talk to me and tell me what to do. Jeff. 

--- 

I think its about 3:30 am, Matt just woke me up and he punched me in the stomach, it hurts I feel like I'm gonna puke, He told me if I tattled on him again, that mommy would die, cause I'm making her sick by being so bad. I don't know what to do, I'll just tell you from now on, maybe Mommy will get better. 

Jeff~ 

August 22 1985, 

Mommy keeps getting sicker, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore, it seems like no matter how hard I try Mommy just keeps getting sicker. Matt says it my fault and if she dies God will hate me and I won't go to Heaven. I don't want Mommy to die..so I'm not gonna talk to you anymore. I can't talk to you anymore cause Mommy might die. So this is the last time I'll talk to you... 

Jeff~ 

August 28 1986, 

Its been a long time since I talked to you, Mommy Died today I guess stop talking to you didn't help. Mommy's dead and Now Matt says I won't go to heaven cause I killed her. I'm so scared I don't wanna go to hell but I don't know what to do anymore. I gotta go to the funaral next week, and this weekend is my birthday, I don't think I'll say anything about it... 

August 31 1986, 

Happy Birthday to me... 

September 22 1986, 

Well, we are now offically with out a mommy and Matt keeps getting worse and worse. Don't know what to do. 

Jeanna paused in reading and sighed. Matt was such an ass just those few entries should be enough evidence. But, something drew her on and she flipped ahead a few pages. 

_ Januray 8th 1988, _

I miss Momma sometimes, I just can't over her dying, we were all there in the hospital that night. Watching the moniter as her heart slowly slowed down. We watched it slowly fade off and then just go flat. Each little blip on the moniter just got further and further apart till there was nothing. Daddy broke down crying sobbing loudly, I was so scared and I could see Matt staring at me, this dark acussing look in his eyes and I just couldn't cry. I went over to one of the chairs that a nurse probably brought in and just curled up there not crying. I couldn't cry I didn't have the right to cry. Matt told me it was my fault and it is..I was a bad kid I'm still a bad kid cause Matt's always yelling at me. He showed me something the other day, he has a gun and he said that if I didn't behave he would take me out to the woods and use it on me. He said he would teach me to behave, and he would hide my body up in the cave and no one would ever find me. I don't wanna die..so I think I'm not gonna do anything but go to school and hide in my room from now on. 

December 25th 1989, 

Daddy has to work today, on all days but christmas. Matt's down in the kitchen right now working on dinner. He's gotten real good at cooking and such, but, he still yells at me he says I'm a useless retard. That I should of died instead of Momma. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should die. I don't wanna have Daddy hating me anymore. Daddy hasn't hugged me in a week, he told me I've become as cold as a Snake, and Matt said I'm twice and twisted. I don't mean to be so cold but Matt told me the other week that Daddy dosn't really love me. That Daddy told him that I'm not even really his son. And how could I be? I look nothing like Daddy or Matt, Matt's so much taller and he's got Dark hair and dark eyes. I've got blonde hair and green eyes, Matt's all muscular already and me I'm just skinny and boney. I really am starting to belive him. I don't know what to do..well I better go Matt's yelling at me to come down and help him. 

--- 

Its about 12:30 I think, my arm is killing me. It was an accident I suppose cause thats what Matt said. But, I fell down the stairs. My Head aches and Daddy won't let me go to sleep, so I'm writing this on a piece of paper in the hospital room so I can add it to you later. I left my room to go downstairs and Matt grabbed me he yelled at me that he didn't have time to be looking for me, He shoved me away from him and I tripped and fell down the stairs. When I woke up I was in the hospital and Matt told me that it had been an accident. I guess thats true I don't know for sure anymore. Nothing is for sure anymore. I don't know if I'm gonna go home either Daddy says he wants me to see a docter who will talk to me. There's nothing to talk about I'm just accident prone I guess. 

Jeanna sighed and rubbed her forehead, she was starting to suspect Matt's phsycological abuse had been going on for years. But, she had an inkling of an idea to where Shannon might be now. She slowly started to close the journal when a piece of paper fell out and drifted to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. The edges were dark and fragil, with looked like dried blood. He bit his lip and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. She was possitive it was blood on the paper. The hand writing was scrawling and weak. She studied the weak and faded writing. 

_ If I dissapear Daddy, with out reason, check the caves in the back acers. There in the stand of pine tree's......about five feet in, then straight up the hill. Thats where I'll be I'm sure. _

Jeanna folded the piece of paper wondering where the blood had come from, whose blood it was, if it was Jeffs. The handwriting blended close to Jeff's so she was pretty sure it was his. She looked out the bedroom window and stared at the driveway. She put the journal back in the draw shutting it, she stepped from the room and across the hall right into the second Bedroom. This one was definittly Matts. Her eyes though were drawn to something on the wall. She looked at it, The thing on the wall looked like it had held something, as she studied the object she could almost see the faint fadeing given by the sun. 

"A baseball bat." She froze feeling a sick feeling in her stomach. The baseball bat the police had taken as evidence had come from this spot on the wall. 

She turned and looked around the room and stared out the window. She could see Jeff's trailer and the woods vannishing up behind it. She turned and hurried downstairs and out into the backyard. She frowned nervously and set out for the woods. 

------- 

Shannon slowly woke up to feel hands working on him. He was so cold and everything was so bright. He heard someone call his name and he jerked his head to the left. 

"Mr. Moore?" It was a man's voice. "This is Dr. Pratchett." The man said. "Can you hear me Mr. Moore?" 

Shannon groaned and blinked trying to clear his vision. He felt something prick his skin and he thrashed slightly trying to break away. "No.." he whined. 

"Its alright Mr. Moore, your safe now." The voice said soothingly smoothing his hair away from his face. 

He blinked again things came into sharp focus and pain snapped across his ribs as the docter prodded at the bruise on them. He looked around slowly and winced. His neck hurt to. "Where am I?" he whispered. 

"County general." The voice responded. "Mr. Moore do you remember what happened to you?" 

Shannon blinked thinking back, thinking about Jeff. "Jeff?" He whispered. 

The docter came into veiw he nodded. "Yes, what about him?" 

"I..I don't remember." he whispered he felt like everything was drifting around him painfully coldly. He wanted to curl up and die again. 

"Its alright Mr. Moore, were going to have someone your comfortable with to talk to you." The doctor said. 

Shannon slowly blinked confused and scared. He remembered seeing Jeff laying on the floor. His eyes wide and empty. Swirling downwards into the emptyness of a dying mind. He whimpered and curled up on the bed shivering like he were cold. He heard people talking but he didn't wanna open his eyes and look or see who it was. 

"Shannon?" A soft voice filtered into his mind. 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the grey-green eyes of Jeanna Bishop. "Hi." he whispered. 

She smiled softly. "How are you?" She asked. 

"Is Jeff okay?" He asked softly. 

She smiled slowly almost sadly. "He's doing better." Something in her eyes shifted and he knew she was lying. 

"He's dead isn't he?" He cried. 

She shook her head rapidly. "No, no he's not dead." She smoothed his hair. "They have him drugged to keep him from hurting himself while his injuries heal." 

He relaxed slowly and closed his eyes. " I don't think I did it Jeanna." He whispered. " I can barley remember that night." 

She sat down slowly and looked at him. "Shannon, I need to know what Matt did to you?" she said. "I got him arressted, but it won't keep him in jail long." 

Shannon looked at her slowly, his blue eyes sparkleing with held back tears, and memories of pain and tourture. "I'm not sure I can." He whispered softly. 

She sighed and slowly took his hand. "Shannon please if you want to stop Matt from hurting you or Jeff ever again, you need to tell me." 

He sighed and shifted on the bed wincing at his broken ribs. "Alright, I'll try." 

He closed his eyes slowly pulling on the memories he had kept so long buried with-in his own mind. 

---- 

Jeff slowly lifted his head from the mattress, the world swam and he felt sick to his stomach. He lowered his head and groaned softly. He heard movement in the darkness around him and turned his head slowly. 

"Jeff?" His Dad called softly. "Are you awake?" 

"I think so.." He whispered. "Why's it Dark?" 

"Its night time Jeff I turned the lights off so as not to disturb you." Gil responded. "Do you want me to turn something on?" 

Jeff nodded then remember his Dad coudln't see him. "Yeah, could ya Daddy?" 

He heard a soft chuckel then yellow light came on slowly. Jeff blinked adjusting his eyes to the light. He looked around the hospitale room silently. Everything was that sick patient, overly Cheerful, trying to make someone feel better, Yellowy Green. "Why do the people who paint hospitals think the color of Puke will make people feel better?" He asked finally looking at his Dad seriously. 

Gil smiled in the dim light and shook his head. "I don't know son." He laughed. "I don't know." 

--------- 

Two long weeks had passed Jeff was doing better as a matter of Fact he and Shannon were both doing better. Jeff was sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the back porch. Shannon came out and sat down next to him looking silly in the bluky sweatshirt he was wearing. When Jeff had asked him why he was wearing, Shannon had responded that he always felt cold. 

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes enjoying the sun on his skin. He hated hospitals and had taken three showers just they day he had come home. The doorbell rang loudly from inside the house and Jeff knew his dad wasn't home so he thought about ignoring it. He kept his eyes closed and sighed when the doorbell rang again loudly insistently. He got up and slowly made his way to the front door. 

"Who is it?" He called loudly. 

"Its me!" Jeanna called from outside. 

Jeff paused she sounded nervouse and upset about something. "Hold on!" He called and unlocked the door. Right before he opened it he looked over his shoulder at Shannon who had followed him into the hallway. He would later wish Shannon had remained outside on the porch. He slowly opened the door. "Hey, Jeanna." He said smiling. "Whats up?" 

She smiled nervously. "Matt' got out of Prison." 

Jeff paled and took a step back from the door as the barrel of a gun came around the corner and pointed at his face. "In the house little brother." Matt said coldly snidly. "We need to talk." 

Jeff backed up even more looking over his shoulder hopeing Shannon had run. 

"Don't even think about it you little Shit!" Matt Snapped shoveing Jeanna into the house and leveling the gun at Shannon. "In the liveing room all three of you!" 

Jeff knew there was no argueing now. He sighed and went into then sat down on the couch looking at his brother silently. Matt shoved Jeanna and Shannon onto the couch next to him then looked at Jeff. "You weren't supposed to survive!" 

He moved around behind the couch and crouched down pressing the gun against the back of Jeff's head. "No, you weren't supposed to survive..because your' not an Angel...oh no Jeff..your far from it." The cold click of the hammer being drawn back sent shivers down the younger Hardy's spine. "Why don't you tell them what we used to do Jeffy.." Matt whispered in his ear his tongue brushing his ear. 

Jeff tensed and shivered again closeing his eyes tightly. The gun was shoved against the soft underside of his skull. "Tell them Jeff do it or your Brains will be decorating the ceiling!" 

----- 

TBC~ 

A/N: DAMN! I didn't think I would ever finnish this chapter. (Sighs and wipes the sweat from her brow) Okay, question time, What is Matt thinking? What did him and Jeff used to do? Will Jeff Survive this accounter with his brother? Or will someone else feel the brunt of Matt's insane wrath. 


	8. Tin Foil Butterflies

Misguided Fate: TinFoil Butterflys. 

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC SCENES, AND TOUCHES ON THE TOPICS OF, RAPE, INCEST, AND ABUSE. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFERTABLE WITH THESE TOPICS PLEASE READ NO FURTHER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and even if I did I wouldn't use it this way. :-D Just kidding, I don't own anything and if this Disclaimer isn't good enough, sorry! 

Amaroq'sNotes: Well, this chapter is gonna be hard. So bare with me...hard chapter..(Nods) 

Dedication: To My Three B's always. 

So, lets get the show on the road..... 

------------ 

Jeff kept his eyes shut feeling the burning pain as the gun was jammed again into the back of his skull. "Matt, please.." He whispered softly. 

"Tell them Jeffy...come on." Matt's hand slid across Jeff's chest and stomach grinning dementedly. "You know you liked it..now come on and tell them!" 

Jeff lowered his head shivering he could feel Shannon and Jeanna's eyes on him so he closed his eyes tighter not wanting to see the disgust in there eyes. "Matt.." 

"Oh, prehaps you want me to shoot Shannon? Or maybe this little Docter chicky." He hissed in Jeff's ear his warm breath curling across Jeff's skin. When the warm wetness carressed the back of his ear he jumped and yelped in surprise. 

Matt chuckeled and ground the gun into the back of Jeff's skull. He moved around to sit next to Jeff and yanked him onto his lap still chuckeling as Jeff tensed. "Whats the matter Jeffie? You used to like sitting on my lap." 

Jeff whimpered and opened his eyes looking towards Shannon and Jeanna silently shame burning in his eyes. He dropped his head and shoulders and shut his eyes again. "Please Matt don't make me." 

The gun slammed down into his shoulders and Matt's free hand shot around and yanked him back against his chest the gun driving into the soft point in his skull. Jeff winced in pain but didn't cry out. He could feel Matt below him and it was making him sick. "Tell them Jeffy..I can make it hurt." 

He grinned suddenly and jerked his hips under Jeff. "Or maybe you want us to show them?" He whispered in Jeff's ear. 

"NO!" He cried out shakeing his head. "I'll tell them..I promise." 

"Good boy Jeffy..good boy." He petted Jeff's hair. 

Jeff shifted then tensed closeing his eyes and Matt chuckeled. "I was 14 years old.." 

_ Fourteen year old Jeff looked up at his brother nervously, as Matt smirked. "Its okay Jeffy, I won't tell Daddy..but you gotta do something for me okay?" He said smiling and touched Jeff's face. Jeff flinched and pulled away. Matt narrowed his eyes and grabbed his little brother's arm. "Oh, so you want me to tell Daddy?" _

Jeff shook his head. "No, Matty don't please." He whispered. 

Matt smiled and chucked Jeff under the chin. "Alright then, after school tomarrow meet me up in the caves and I'll tell you what your gonna do for me, Okay?" 

Jeff nodded and Matt let go of his arm. Jeff slumped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to get in the fight at school that day but it had just happened. The kid had gotten what was coming to him. Jeff looked down at his bruised knuckels and sighed softly. They were gonna hurt for a couple days. But, he had a feeling that whatever Matt had planned for tomarrow was gonna hurt a hell of a lot more. 

That night at dinner he was as quite as could be. Like a small mouse watching Matt's every move. Matt was watching him the whole time grinning when ever he caught sight of Jeff looking at him. Jeff would duck his head and look away. 

Gil didn't seem to catch onto Jeff's unusual silence just figured he wasn't feel to good. He sent Jeff to bed early. 

Jeff tossed and turned that whole night around five in the morning Matt came into his room and pinned him to his bed. A cold smile on his face. "Ya know I'm thinking you haveing second thoughts Jeffy." He whispered smoothing the blanket over Jeff's chest and stomach. 

Jeff shivered and shook his head. "No, I'm not Matt.." he whispered softly. 

Matt smirked and dragged his hand lower and placed it firmly between Jeff's legs. "Don't forget yer mine Jeffro." he sneered. 

Jeff whimpered and nodded. "I know." he whispered. 

"Then you better be good and meet me in the caves tomarrow, or Daddy will find out all about your little fight yesterday." He growled lowly massaging Jeff between his legs. 

"I'll b..b..be there." he whispered closing his eyes and shivering. 

Matt smirked coldly. "Do you like what we do together Jeffy?" He whispered brushing his ear with his tongue. "does it excite you?" He pressed his hips down against Jeff's hips. 

Jeff grunted softly and opened his eyes his chest heaving as Matt lowered his full weight on his brother's scrawny frame. He pushed his hips against Jeff's body. "You like this don't you?" 

Jeff stared at his brother struggling for air that continued to catch in the back of his throat. "Y..yes." He whimpered out hoping to god this would get Matt off of him sooner. 

Matt grinned and grinded against him thrusting his hips gently. He rolled off and Jeff let out a soft sigh then gasped in shock as Matt yanked him up onto his lap. He whimpered softly as Matt planted his hand between his legs again and slowly rolled his hips up against his buttocks. Jeff gasped as the hot hardness of Matt's cock pressed against him and then vannished. He shivered his stomach shriveling and he closed his eyes tightly. "Please, Matty stop." He whispered. 

Matt froze and then clamped his left hand on Jeff's shoulder and pressed him down and pressed upwards hard. "shhh, Jeffy Shhhh.." He rested his chin on the top of his brother's skull. His right hand slid away from between Jeff's legs and he pulled down the back of his Pajama pants. 

"No!" Jeff yanked away and scrambeled across his bed stareing at Matt in Horror. "No, Matt." 

Matt smirked and and shook his head. "You know you like it Jeff, why must we go through this every single time." 

"Please...Matty.." He whispered shivering curling into a ball tears streaking down his cheeks. 

Matt snarled and climbed off the bed and glared at him. "Just don't forget" 

Jeff nodded weakly. "I..I won't." 

Matt reached out snagged his brother and held him close. "You better not!" He shoved him onto the bed and stalked out of the room. 

Jeff curled up on the bed and huddeled under the blanket. Tears washed his pale cheeks and he shivered violently. He had a feeling something very very bad was going to happen tomarrow and he didn't want to have it happen. 

------ 

The day was brisk kinda cold as Jeff climbed up the small rise towards the caves. He and his buddies used to go up there and hang out when he was younger but they had outgrown exploring the caves and hadn't quite reached the age where they wanted to hide from the adult world that was beconing so temptingly. He paused outside the cave and looked around, he hunched his shoulders and stepped into the damp darkness beyond the entrance. 

He froze as he saw Matt sitting on an old soiled mattress that he had helped Micheal and Jacob drag up here four years ago. Jeff stood with his arms crossed across his chest. He sighed and shivered at the look in his dark eyes. 

"Glad you didn't change your mind little brother." He said the word brother like it was some seductive term. 

Jeff looked down at his sneakers studying the scuff marks. When Matt's hand brushed across his neck he jerked in surprise. He hadn't even heard his brother move. He shivered. "What do you want Matthew?" he whispered hunching up his shoulders feeling sick. 

Matt grinned and slid his hands under Jeff's arms and pulled him back against his chest, with his hands pressed against his. The heat that radiated from between Matt's legs burned into his own flesh and he wimpered softly. 

"Jeffy you know what I want." he whispered into his ear smoothing Jeff's soft blonde hair gently. He suddenly twisted his fingers in his hair and yanked his head back. "Now, strip." 

Jeff shuddered he knew this was coming. He whimpered softly and slowly began to unbutton his dress shirt. Matt leaned against the wall watching him silently with a cold curling smile on his lips. Jeff stopped as he undid the last button. 

Matt stood up and walked over and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He grinned and leaned down and brushed his lips across the soft skin. "Your such a good boy Jeffy." 

Jeff shivered and closed his eyes tightly as Matts mouth slowly gently brushed against his sensative skin. His hands brushed across the front of Jeff's pants. Jeff tensed and clamped his eyes shut. Matt calmly undid the button then zipped down the fly. He smirked and shoved the pants off of Jeff's skinny hips. He stepped back and stared at his brothers naked body. 

"Your such a good boy Jeffy." he slid his hand across Jeff's small ass. Smirking. "Who do you belong to little brother?" 

Jeff hunched his shoulders hiding behind his hair as he heard Matt unzip his own jeans. "Lay down on the mattress Jeffy." He stated soothingly rubbing his shoulders. 

Jeff stiffened and pulled away from Matt. "Matt.." he whispered. 

The first blow dropped him to his knees. The second to his stomach. Matt pressed his fingers into Jeff's shoulders and lifted him up pressing his hips into his buttocks. "Your mine!" He snarled and another blow to the back of his head floored him, leaving him dazed and confused. 

He stared at the threads in the matress breathing harshly. He blinked trying to clear his head. Everything went out of focus as pain radiated through his body making him feel nacious. He could hear Matt groaning softly over him and he could feel his face rubbing against the mattress. He felt Matt's hands rubbing all over his back and stomach. His hand traveled between his legs and started rubbing gently. 

Jeff closed his eyes trying to slow his breathing. Pain rammed into his body again and he felt the muscles in his stomach quivering. "Come on Jeffy..come on." Matt whispered in his ear. 

Jeff whimpered feeling muscles quivering in his legs as his smaller frame fought to support Matt's larger. He could feel the rough hairs of Matt's chest grinding into his back. Jeff felt his stomach lurch and he whimpered as a button on the mattress grinded into his face. He heard Matt chuckle and continue moveing his hand across his erection. He felt something warm splatter down his legs as his mucles in his stomach tightened. He whimpered as he felt something burn his insides. Then Matt was standing looking down at him fully clothed. 

"Clean your self up little brother, I'll see you at the house." He was gone then 

Jeff slowly climbed to his feet tears of pain dripping down his face as he walked slowly stiffly towards the back of the cave. He stopped at the edge of the small subteranian pool and looked down. There was blood dripping down his legs and he sniffeled. He slowly stepped into the icy water and laid in it. His eyes closed as his teeth clacked together from the intense cold surrounding his body. 

Jeanna stared silently at Jeff as he finnished the story. She could see his body shakeing and his eyes were hidden from her veiw. She looked towards Matt to see what his face said. He looked satisfied at what he had done. And who he had done it to. She shifted her gaze back to Jeff just intime to hear something crack loudly. 

Jeff's head turned slowly and looked down at his arm that Matt's free hand had been holding. He looked up shocked not feeling the pain. His eyes were dark black holes. There was no green in them. She now understood his jumpy attitude. Matt suddenly shoved his brother off his lap. He fell to the floor instictivvly putting his arms out to catch himself. Another loud snap filled the silent house. Jeff just lay there shivering violently. If she didn't know any better she would say he was going into shock. 

She moved with out thinking and kneeled over Jeff. She checked his pulse silently, his heart was fluttering in his chest. She felt the cold metal of the gun press against the side of her face. "What are you doing?" Matt hissed in her ear. 

Jeanna looked at Matt silently coldly. "Your brother is going into shock, and will die if you don't let me take care of him." She snarled. 

He cocked an eyebrow. "So," 

"Shannon..get me a blanket." She snapped. 

Shannon stood up to comply then froze when the gun was leveled at him. "Don't move you little Mooreon!" 

Jeanna glared at Matt. "Get me a Blanket NOW Shannon." She snarled stareing Matt down. 

Shannon licked his lips then hurried to the closet and pulled a huge quilt out of it. He came over and scooted around Matt and held the Blanket out. "Here." he whispered shaking. 

Jeanna took it and gently, being careful of his arm which she could tell by the swelling and bruising was broken, wrapped it around the shivering body. She crouched on her heels and then finally looked up at Matt to find the gun pressed to her face. She stiffened nervously. 

"I'm in controle here chicky not you!" He snapped angerly. 

She nodded. "Yes, you are but I didn't think you wanted your brother to die." She responded soothingly. 

He snickered. "How do you know I'm not going to blow all your mother fucking heads off?" He asked. 

She stiffened. "Because, if you kill us they'll know you did it and you'll go to jail anyways." She answered hoping and praying that he would buy it. 

He looked down at her then smirked, before she could move he brought the gun down hard across her face. She fell backwards with a muffeled cry. "Shut up!" He snarled grabbing her arm and shoving her onto the couch next to Shannon. "Now, don't move again or I'll shoot you all in the face, they'll need yer dental records to identify you." 

Jeanna sat back slowly looking at Jeff on the floor. He was curled into a ball shivering. If she could only get him to talk she might be able to get him out it. She watched Matt stalk back and forth and she slowly leaned towards Shannon. "He turns his back for a minute on each circut of the room." She whispered. "Can you move fast enough to take him down?" 

Shannon watched Matt to his blue eyes wide and nervouse. He slowly nodded. "I think so." He responded softly. 

They both watched Matt stalk back away from them his back turned. And then Shannon was on the move she saw him hit Matt in the small of the back and the two vannished to the floor. She could hear them fighting then a lamp fell over and darkness sucked in the house. She rose from where she was sitting then heard a grunt of pain and then two bright blue flashes filled the house and she heard a loud keen of pain filled the air. And then another grunt and a yelp as something slammed into the floor. 

Someone had been shot and she couldn't see shit to find out who it was. God she hoped it was Matt. 

"Shannon?" 

-------- 

TBC!!!! 

DUN DUN DUN! Hate me don't you! DOn't YOU? Yes, I know This was a hard ass chapter for me to write. Sorry, its kinda short and with a Cliff hanger ending. (Nod nod) But, Its almost done..the saga is almost over...I'm debating on writing a sequal. Havn't decided for sure yet...Anyway...Will Jeff be Okay? Who got Shot? Am I gonna acctually kill someone in one of my fics? Stay tuned for Chapter nine of Misguided Fate to find out! 

Peace, 

This life and the next, 

AmaroqWolf. 


	9. A closeing question

Misguided Fate: 

Author: AmaroqWolf. 

Synopsis: 

Amaroq'sNotes: This is it..one more chapter after this folks. Wish me luck! And thanks to all of my reveiwers that have followed me through all of this so faithfully. I don't know if this fic would of even made it this far with out you. So, thanks much and hopefully I'll continueing being able to write for awhile 

Dedications: To My Three B's. 

------- 

Darkness leaked through the house trailing deadly silence with it. Jeanna stood staring into the darkness trying to peirce the darkness with just her eyes. "Shannon!" She called out shakily. 

Silence the soft moan of pain. "Oh god Shannon please answer me." 

"I--I-- I'm alright." Came the response out of the darkness making her jump. 

She let out a sigh. "Matt?" She asked the darkness still unable to see. 

"I knocked him out, right after he fired the gun." He responded. 

So, Matt wasn't the one who was Shot...neither was Shannon. "Oh, God!" She nearly screamed. "Shannon we need lights in here now!" 

"There's an over head switch near the door." he responded and then the sound of somone fumbeling in the darkness. 

Several minutes passed and then the light flashed on gareshly. Illuminating everything with the halogin Yellow of Death. She looked at Shannon, he was so washed out and pale and then her eyes traveled over the couch to where Jeff was laying so still, motionless. She moved towards him and kneeled down and gently touched his neck. There was a pulse but it was weak and thready. She slowly moved him gently scared to look. She gagged at the sight of the blood leaking from the side of his throat. She continued looking cheaking him for more wounds. After several seconds of looking she found the second hole buried deep in his ribs. 

"Shannon," She called. "I need towels or something hurry." 

Shannon saw the blood and his already pale face washed out completly, leaving his blue eyes a stark reality in his face. She stood up and walked over to Shannon. She grabbed his shoulders. "Shannon, look at me." she said softly. 

His blue eyes flicked to her face and he stared at her. "I need your help now Shannon, okay. I need some towels to stop the bleeding, and I don't know where anything is." she said. 

He nodded. "Okay, " he pulled away and hurried upstairs. 

Jeanna kneeled down next to Jeff again and moved him gently. "Jeff," She called down to him. "Jeff can you hear me." 

She saw Jeff's eyelids flicker weakly and then they opened. He looked up at her blanky his eyes were dull with pain. His lips she noticed were turning blue. She looked down at the gaping wound on his neck. She stuided it nervoulsy. "Are you having trouble breathing?" She asked. 

His eyes flicked around the room and she heard air rasp through his throat. "W--w--What happened?" He gasped out wetly. 

"Relax Jeff." She whispered smoothing his brow. He whimpered in pain and looked around. 

"Lay still Jeff." She said again holding him firmly yet gently. 

He sighed softly the wet rattel worried her and she looked up as something pressed against her shoulder. Shannon was holding out towels and she grabbed them wrapping one around Jeff's neck. She pulled the blanket away from the mans chest and winced. She wasn't a medical docter. 

"Shannon," She looked up from pressing a towel to Jeff's ribs. She coudln't see the blonde man. "Shannon?" 

She slowly stood up and moved around the corner of the couch. Shannon was sitting on the ground staring down at the motionless Matt. He was holding the gun in his hands and had it pressed to the back of Matt's skull. 

"Shannon.." She moved slowly towards him hand out she touched his shoulder. "Shannon." 

His body was shaking she coudln't see his eyes but she could bet he was back in his cell in his mind. Hiding himself from the pain and reality of the real world. She slowly reached out and pulled the gun away from the younger mans hands. "Its okay Shannon, he'll never hurt you guys again, I promise." 

He slowly looked at her his eyes filled with tears. "why'ed he do it?" he whispered. "He was supposed to protect us." 

"I don't know Shannon, I don't know." She swallowed and looked towards Jeff. "Right now Shannon Jeff need's your help okay. I need you to call the police and get an ambulance to okay?" 

Shannon slowly nodded. "Okay." She watched him slowly stand up and move towards the kitchen. His steps were slow and stiff as if he were in pain. shock..Shannon was in shock as well. 

The next couple hours went by in a blur, Jeff was carted off to the Hospitable as were Shannon and Matt, she was detained for questioning on what had happened. She told them everything. The shreif an older man looked grim and upset. She was given a ride home considering the car they had come in was now part of a crime scene. 

It was almost a week before she was given any news on Jeff. That news landed on her desk in her office one morning when Rufus tossed her mail on her desk. On the front page was an artical she honestly hadn't expected to see. 

** Case of life long abuse rock Rual North Carolina town!**

Below the headline was a picture of Jeff and Shannon both looking pale and frightened by the onslaught of press around them. Below that a picture of Matt being led into a court house. She slowly began reading the artical. 

"Earlier this week, the small town of Cameron North Carolina was shocked when one of its Long time Hero's Mattew Hardy was arresseted. Several charges were brought up against him by his younger Brother Jeffrey Hardy, his cousin, Shannon Moore, and several life long freinds. The charges were stated at being shocking leading to Moore's incaraceration in a mental instatuation and J.Hardy's Abuse of drugs. Both men testifyed in court against there tormenter. The charges implacated were in a wide range, from Mental abuse, Child abuse, Sexual abuse, and forced Drug Abuse. M. Hardy was brought up on two counts of each charge and three on the Physical abuse charge. This is yet another blow to the world renowned company the World Wrestleing Entertainment. Preveiously known as the World Wrestling Federation. When asked about Matthew Hardy, Vincent Mcmahon stated . "I had no idea this was going on, either of the boys could of come to me with this problem and I would of put an end to it immediatly." When questioned further he stated that any further questions would be feilded by his lawyer. M. Hardy was found guilty on all charges his sentencing date has yet to be released to us. 

J. Dawson. 

Jeanna sighed and pushed her hair back. So Matt would go to jail. But, would it be enough to save the two humans whose lives he had ruined. She looked at the picture of the two men. Shannon looked distent and but was looking right at the camera. He was holding Jeff's arm. Jeff was looking down his hair obscuring his face. Below the picture she noted what the caption said. "Shannon Moore helps his cousin and fellow victem back to there house." 

She hissed softly that meant the poperatzie were staking out there house. She sighed and closed her eyes putting her head in her hands. All this in a six month period what was she supposed to do. She sighed loudly then broke under the onslaught she broke into tears. 

------- 

Jeff sat silently staring blankly at the wall. If they could call what Jeff had done at the courthouse testafying Shannon would like to punch the lawyer. Every word out of his cousins mouth had been forced the Lawyer had been an ass. When Jeff had finally broke down into incoherent sobs He had spied Matt smirking coldly. He didn't care if he went to jail he had made sure his brother would be nothing with out him. Shannon sighed and gently touched Jeff's shoulder. The eyes flickered back into this life and he looked up. 

"Yeah?" he asked softly. 

"Amy's here," 

"Why?" 

"She said she had something to tell you." 

"Oh," 

He slowly stiffly stood up, his arm was still wrapped in a cast, his neck looked like a dog had chewed on it. And god and Jeff only knew what his chest looked like. He walked slowly into the kitchen where Amy Dumas, Matt's ex, Was sitting silently sipping tea. Jeff walked over and looked at her suspiciously. 

"What do you want Amy?" he asked softly. 

She looked up at him sadness in her eyes she looked down again. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "I have a problem." She whispered 

He stepped slowly clouser and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "What is it Amy?" 

She looked at him and then sighed softly. "I'm pregnant." she whispered. 

He blinked and looked at her. He shook his head. "W--What?" He asked her. 

She lookd up and smiled weakly and sobbed. "I'm Pregnant Jeff and its Matt's." 

Jeff was stunned he grabbed at the back of the chair and slowly sat down in the chair he looked at Amy silently. "Did her ever hurt you?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "N--no," she whispered. "He was always such a gentalmen with me," She continued. "I don't think he could of hurted me if he wanted to." 

He looked at her silently almost complatating her. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." He finally stated softly. 

"J--Jeff," She whispered. "I can't ask you to do that!" 

"Your not, I'm telling you what I'm gonna do." He stated softly. "Will raise the baby together." 

She stared at him softly then nodded. "Thank you Jeff." 

The End. 

------ 

A/N: Well well, well, I managed to finnish a story. This the end folks. I'm gonna do a short Epilog chapter to close this story out. I'm still thinking of doing a sequal it all depends on my writing abilities after finnishing the epilog. So, as I've said sense the begining. 

Peace, 

this life and the Next, 

AmaroqWolf. 


	10. To the End of the Rainbowand beyond Epil...

Misguided Fate: To the End of the Rainbow. (Epilog) 

Author: Amaroqwolf 

Synopsis: 

Dedications: To My Three B's as Always, To Hearts Desire for being a Loyal reveiwer, To Elyse for being an annoying Prat when I got writer's block, for Liz for spell cheakedness, for Lyndsay for being so understanding, to Barbara for giving me ideas, and to everyone else who had helped me through all this, including the real Jeanna Bishop. 

--------- 

Shannon Moore sat silently in the pew watching his best freind, and his cousin recite there nuptuals. His mind wandered slightly as he thought back. It had been nearly a year sense the trial. Almost six months sense Amy had come to Jeff with her secret. Her surprise. Her surprise wasn't such a secret anymore. She was pregnant and getting closer to her due date everyday. But, after she had revealed who the father was Jeff had taken it upon himself to help her out in her time of need. And in doing so it had led to them realizing that they were meant for each other. Now, here they were saying there I do's and there love and sickness and health stuff. Both so happy. Among Family and freinds, and even co-Workers. Even Vince had shown his face for this. The only person who hadn't made it was Jeanna. She had transfered to work with Abused Children shortly after the trail date. Only a short letter warned them of her leaving and it had come two whole months after she had left. It had been lost in the mail. They had sent her an invatation but a polite refusal had been sent. Informing them that North Carolina had to many bad memories for her. They had understood and had promised to send photo's of the baby when it came. Shannon smiled brightly as everyone rose to there feet and started clapping. 

------- 

Jeff stared at Amy with a huge smile on his face. He wanted to hold her and never let go. After all he and Shannon had been through with Matt over the years. He had never even realized what he had all along. A best freind and a love of his life. He would never let her go for as long as air went in and out of his lungs. The Preacher smiled and looked at the two. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He paused and smiled at the people watching happily. "You may kiss the bride." 

Jeff stepped foreward and slowly removed the Veil. He smiled at Amy and grinned wider then he had ever grinned before. "I love you Amy." He whispered then kissed her deeply and throughly. 

There family rose to there feet clapping and Cheering happily. Gil smiled from his seat next to Shannon all the family Jeff really had left. Amy's mother and father both beemed happily. They hadn't really liked the odd Hardy at first but had gotten used to the idea that he was the father of there grandchild. They had also excepted him as there future and now son in Law. 

------- 

So as they say in all stories, they lived happily ever after.............. 

The End...... 

A/N: I know Short Epilog..what you thought I was gonna have the baby born in the Epilog, my plan is for it to happen as a flash back in the Sequal. If I get enough responses. Here's the deal folks. Should Jeff and Lita have a BOY or a GIRL? And give me some idea's for a name. On which ever sex you pick. So, get yer idea's in quick cause..the sequal to Misguided Fate is already in the works. So stay tuned and read what happens next. 


End file.
